Family Comes First
by FirePetals
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a great girl, she just doesn't undertand why her mother doesn't think so. But when Kikyo, her sister and her both fall for the same guy, what past family secrets will be uncovered? InuKagKikyo AU
1. Prolouge

Family Comes First 

**Author: Pyari**

Summary: Two Sisters. One unforgiving mother. A childhood friend. And one rich, stuck-up hanyou…add in some sacrifices and you've got one hell of a story.

**A.N: I know, in the prologue it's sort of confusing, but Kikyo is The Higurashi's daughter and Kagome is only from the father (Mr.Higurashi) and her mother is Yukina Furisha. If you're still kind of confused just ask me what you want while reviewing!**

**P.S. I reeeeeely do want lots of Reviews! **

**Prologue: Responsibilities with a broken heart**

"Honey, do you know where my blue silk tie is? I'm getting late for work!" Mr.Higurashi called to his wife.

"Hold on Shinju, I'm coming!" A female voice called back. Mr. Shinju Higurashi sighed and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was a handsome man and he knew that. Jet black hair, big, brown caring eyes and a muscular figure. But after so many years of working and balancing his family with his busy schedule he could see the lines of aging on his face. The door to his bedroom then opened and a very young looking woman about in her 30's spotted him and smiled. Her long black hair was tied up in a neat ponytail and she wore a loose fitting apron around her waist. Mr. Higurashi had to admit, his wife was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen though she would barely put any make up on to express it.

"Good morning darling, have you eaten your breakfast?" she asked pulling him into a graceful embrace.

"Yes Hyuka, I have. I just can't find my blue silk tie, you know the one I always wear to work?" Mrs. Higurashi brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and looked him full in the eyes.

"You don't need to wear that one anymore Shinju," She declared happily. " I've gotten you that new emerald green one you've had your eye on for the last couple of weeks."

"Hyuka, you did that already?" He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "You know you're my favorite wife." He said teasingly. Mrs. Higurashi pulled back and put on a fake frown.

"Hey, I'm your _only_ wife." She said in a childish tone. Mr.Higurashi stroked his chin pretending to ponder about her comment. "Yes, yes, that would be true." He said and then quickly moved back to the mirror adjusting his new tie around his collar.

As soon as that task was done, he headed down stairs to the kitchen. There he found Hyuka trying to feed his adorable daughter who was about four years old at the kitchen table. Right when he stepped in he heard his daughter, Kikyo squeal in delight and run up to him to clasp her tiny hands around his legs. He kneeled down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Kikyo honey, I'll see you tonight. Daddy has to got to work, okay pumpkin?"

"No daddy! You can't go today!" She said slightly pouting.

"And why not Kikyo?" Mr.Higurashi asked. Kikyo released him from her bear hug and put her hands on her hips.

"Because daddy, we have to go to the fair today!" The four-year-old replied in a matter-of-fact voice. Mr.Higurashi's smile dropped.

"Sorry pumpkin," he said feeling slightly guilty. "Maybe next time." With that he stood up, picked up his briefcase and gave one last quick kiss to his wife.

"I'll see both of you ladies tonight." He said and strode out the door.

Mrs. Higurashi picked Kikyo up and put her in the high chair. "Come on Kikyo, You have to eat your breakfast." Kikyo screwed her eyes shut and folded her small arms over her chest.

"Nuh uh." She said shaking her head. "I want to go to the fair." Mrs. Higurashi sighed deeply and looked down at her daughter with a smile.

"Okay Kikyo, you eat your breakfast and I promise me and you will both go to the fair today." She said lightly.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Kikyo cheered as she started shoveling bacon and egg's into her mouth.

The mother and daughter, after finishing breakfast that is, made their way down to the crowded fair.

'_It sure is a huge crowd today, Kikyo could get lost here.' _Hyuka thought worriedly and held on tightly to Kikyo's hand. Mrs.Higurashi walked down to the ticket booth and paid for two tickets. She then started walking with Kikyo to the children's games. There were clowns and mimes and she knew her daughter would love it there, actually, what four-year-old wouldn't?

After a couple of hours of playing in the children's section with Kikyo, Mrs.Higurashi thought it would be a good time to go down to the Merry-go-round. (A.N: Too many Dr.Zeuss books, I'm actually rhyming:P) The crowd was thinning out and there would be less chance of Kikyo getting lost.

"Mamma, where are we going?" Kikyo asked not wanting to leave her new clown friends.

"We're going to the Merry-go-round Kikyo, you and Daddy love that don't you?"

"Yes!" Kikyo replied happily and started with new enthusiasm to the merry-go-round.

The two waited patiently until the other children had gotten off and then climbed on the plastic animals themselves. Hyuka and Kikyo held on to the plastic figurines as they slowly started moving.

" Hold on tight Kikyo, we don't want you to fall." Mrs. Higurashi said gently.

"Yes mamma." The little girl replied giddily. They started moving faster and faster as the world went spinning by in flashes of colorful light.

"Are you having fun Kikyo?" Hyuka asked while holding Kikyo on her lap. But Kikyo didn't answer her question and instead was gazing off into the crowds of the fair.

"What's wrong Kikyo?" Hyuka asked suddenly worried.

"It's Daddy!" Kikyo screeched, pointing into the crowds. Mrs.Higurashi chuckled.

"That can't be true," She said following Kikyo's hand to where she was pointing. "Daddy is at wo-" Mrs. Higurashi stopped dead, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Could it be _her _husband walking around the fair, an arm draped across another woman's shoulder, and holding the hand of another child?

"Oh my god." She said barley above a whisper. She was still staring wide-eyed at the man who was supposedly her husband when he turned around and for the briefest second and met her gaze. And now she was _sure _this was exactly her husband. Time seemed to stop around her and the only thing she could see was her husband's eyes filled with guilt.

The rain was pattering down hard on the small, blue corvette as it sped through the storm. Downing out the voice of the couple in the car that were just returning from the fair.

"Shinju, I knew we should have told Hyuka, she must be so upset right now." Yukina Furisha said worriedly. Mr. Higurashi turned and looked at his other wife while holding on to the steering wheel.

"I know Yukina, but if I had told her myself before, she would have been more upset. Either way, she'd still be hurting." He told Yukina with a sigh.

"I know but I just can't get over the fact, I know how it'd feels to get cheated on, after all I'm a wife too."

"I know. I'm just going to have to break it to her myself, no matter how hard it is. I still love you and only you."

Yukina held his hand and gently squeezed. "I just hope Hyuka is okay." Suddenly the thunder boomed loudly and a child's sobbing could be heard in the back seat. Yukina turned around and patted her daughter, Kagome's back.

"It's okay sweetie, It's just a little thunder go back to sleep." Yukina murmured lightly.

She turned back around and faced her husband.

" Shinju let's get home, I have to put Kagome to bed, she seems very tired."

"Hold on Yukina," Mr.Higurashi scrunched up his eyebrows " I can't see anything on the road, there's too much rain." Yukina peered out her window to get a look at the road and gasped.

"Shinju, there's a huge truck coming our way, I don't think it can see us!" Yukina yelled obviously alarmed.

"Shit!" Mr.Higurashi cursed and made a sharp turn to the right. Suddenly, the small corvette skidded over the edge of the road and toppled over the cliff. The screams from inside of the car were lost in the loud noise of the storm. No one heard the small cry of a child down over the edge of the cliff.

"This can't be happening!" Mrs. Higurashi sobbed into her hands. " He's _my _husband and he would never do this to me and Kikyo!" But something deep inside her heart told her what she was saying wasn't at all true. _'My Shinju was with another woman, with another child, he was cheating on me!'_ And that thought brought another round of sobs. Suddenly the ring of the phone broke through her sobs and reached her ears. 'The phone is ringing. Oh gods, if it's Shinju what am I going to do?'

"Yura! Please get the phone!" Hyuka called to her maid. Seconds later the maid came in the door to Mrs. Higurashi's large bedroom with the phone in her hands.

"Who-who's call is it?" She asked in a whisper.

"It's from the Fukai Mori hospital- They wouldn't tell me what's wrong though."

Hyuka quickly got up and looked at Yura who handed her the phone.

"Thank-you Yura, you may go now." The maid nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Hyuka took a deep breath trying to relax but it was a failed attempt. She lifted the receiver with a shaky hand and put it to her ear.

"He-hello?" She asked shakily.

"Hello, Mrs.Higurashi?"

"Yes it's me who is this?" She asked again taking a deep breath.

"This is Dr. Ginta Hakaku from the Fukai Mori hospital. Your husband, Shinju Higurashi has been in a car accident. He's in a very critical condition and we need you here right away." The voice from the other end said in a sympathetic tone.

"What?" Mrs.Higurashi cried into the phone. "My husband was in an accident?" At the time she didn't care if she was being rude but she was so shocked. 'Oh, no! Shinju is in the hospital-I have to get to him!' Her mind was screaming this over and over but her body wouldn't obey. 'He was with another woman, I won't even be able to look at him anymore!' she thought. But finally worry took over and she grabbed her coat and car keys and took off in her car. Luckily, the rain had stopped and the moon was out covering everything in it's eerie light.

Hyuka later found herself in the waiting room of the hospital. It was past midnight and she was still wide-awake and none too tired. All that had happened that day was slowly replaying itself though her mind and she could care less if anyone wanted to talk to her. Shinju was dead. His other wife was dead. And the only one that survived the car accident was Shinju and Yukina's child; Kagome. The girl was an orphan now but wouldn't be for too long. The scene when she had seen Shinju die in front of her passed through her eyes.

_**Flashback**_

"_He's in here Mrs.Higurashi." Dr.Ginta Hakaku said while opening the door to the hospital room. Hyuka quietly walked in and the doctor slowly closed the door on his way out._

"_Oh Shinju," Hyuka whispered and ran to her husband's side. As soon as she took his hand in hers his eyes fluttered open._

"_Hyuka, I-it's you," He said hoarsely. There was a huge piece of whit gauze wrapped around his head where there was a gruesome scar from the crash. His eyes where heavy and lidded so he could barely make out the person in front of him._

"_Yes, Shinju, It's me. I-I…how could you?" She said and began sobbing in his hand._

"_I'm so sorry Hyuka, I'm sorry. I should have told you before, then I wouldn't have to see you like this right now." He took a shaky breath and continued. "Hyuka, the woman you saw me with at the fair is my real wife, I married her right after I wed you. And the only reason I wed you was because your father had been so good to me. He helped me get a job; start making money-he supported me so well. Then, when he asked me to marry you, I-I couldn't say no."_

"_Shinju, it's okay. Just try and get better, It'll all be okay." She squeezed his hand gently and looked at him with concern. _

"_No Hyuka wait. Yukina, my other wife, she died because of the crash," He shut his eyes tightly. "And I know that I'm going to die too. My other daughter Kagome, she's only two years old, she'll have no one to take care of her." Hyuka's eyes started filling up again and she knew where this was going. _

"_Hyuka, promise me, that you will take her in, promise me." Hyuka shook her head._

"_No Shinju, no, It' going to be alright. You're not going to die! Everything will be okay." The tears started running down her face now._

"_Please Hyuka, just promise…me" He was now struggling to speak and she could see the pain in his eyes. In a matter of seconds he would be dead. She nodded wiping the tears from her pale face._

"_Okay Shinju…I promise." As soon as those words left her mouth, his hand went limp in hers and his eyes gently closed. Shinju Higurashi, her husband, was dead._

When Hyuka came home she wasn't empty handed- her stepdaughter, Kagome was with her. Hyuka had let the maids bring her into the house. She couldn't bear to look at the young girl in the face- every time she would look at the girl; all the horrible memories would come back to her.

Three years later Hyuka along with Kikyo and Kagome moved into Tokyo in a small town. There was no problem with Kikyo and Kagome, the two girls got along well. Almost like real sisters. They would both play with each other and would almost never fight. But that still didn't change the way Hyuka felt about Kagome. She barely talked to the girl and even if she did it would be to scold about something. Hyuka had decided that she would tell no one about Kagome being her stepdaughter-it would only lead to more pain. In the new town Mrs.Higurashi ran a campaign and was elected the new mayor. Life was going good for everyone except a certain stepdaughter.

A.N: And that's the end of the prologue! Hope everyone likes it if you do send me a review and if you don't still send me a review!

Anyway, if you need anything cleared up e-mail me at or just review!

P.S. Wow! I mentioned Review about three times in that A.N!

C U l8r EVERYONE!


	2. Everyday Routine

Family Comes First 

Author: Pyari

A.N: Hi guys, if you're wondering, 16 years have passed in this chapter and in this fic Kagome is going to be 18 years old. Oh and I'm sorry for the people who hate Kikyo out there but I needed her to be all nice in this fic. Believe me, I'm not much of a Kikyo fan either (You'd know if you saw me watching her come on T.V every time in the series. Wow, I have a dirty mouth!) I'll answer some reviews I got:

Mew Yukari: Thanks, I'm glad you like it and no it's not gonna be a Cinderella type story. I'd tell you a little about it but then it'd ruin the fun, right:P

DramaQueenABZ: Thanks for taking time to R&R, and I'm so sorry about chapter 2 poofing away but I had messed it up a lot and wanted to change some minor details.

TenPercentWolf: I have it all planned out for how Inu is gonna come into the fic…you're just going to have to wait and see….

Oh and to everyone, I've already started my third chapter and I'll be posting it soon.

Chapter 1: Every day Routine

"Ughhhh, what time is it?" Kagome asked lying in her bed whilst covering her eyes with her hands from the sun. It was somewhere around 8:00 in the morning but Kagome had yet to know because you could easily say she was _not_ a morning person. She groggily got up using her hands to support her weight on the bed. From the other end of the room came a pleasant reply.

"It's 8:55 am Kagome, you should really get up more early." Kagome opened her eyes before rubbing them to come awake. She blinked once then twice and looked up to see her sister, Kikyo, standing across the room brushing her long, straight black hair in the mirror.

"That's easy for you to say," Kagome said and slowly got up still tangling the bed sheets in her legs in the process. "You do everything right. Sleep right, wake up right, do I have to go on?" Kikyo moved away from the wall mirror and put the hairbrush on the dresser then walked up to Kagome.

" Yeah right," She said rolling her eyes "I'm just like you, not perfect." It took a few seconds for it to sink in but when it did Kagome took her fluffy, pink pillow and hurled it Kikyo's back.

"Hey! Kikyo!" Kikyo laughed lightly and walked away.

"Get back here!" Kagome yelled now fully awake.

"Don't have time, I gotta get to work!" was the only response Kagome got. Kagome huffed and then got up from the tangle of bed sheets around her. This was a common thing between the two close sisters. They would have a little argument in the morning and it was sort of like a routine. But, that in no way came in between their love for each other. Kikyo and Kagome would do anything for one another as they had been doing since they were toddlers. Kikyo had always looked out for Kagome, as being the older sister and Kagome directed all of her love towards her.

After brushing her teeth and hopping into a loose green tank top with light blue jeans, Kagome strolled downstairs and into the huge kitchen. It was true, their family was indeed rich and they lived in a beautiful mansion, not directly located in the town.

Kagome walked in and took her seat at the kitchen table. Kikyo was sitting to her right and mother, Mrs. Hyuka Higurashi, directly across from her.

"Good morning, mama." Kagome said cheerfully to her mother.

"Good morning." Mrs.Higurashi replied in a dull voice. Mrs. Higurashi quickly averted her gaze from Kagome and looked at Kikyo.

"So Kikyo darling, are you ready for your first day at work?" She said in a much more cheerful voice. Kagome looked down at her breakfast. 'Why does she always act so cold with me?' she thought as she picked at her omelet. Kikyo took a sip from her orange juice then looked up at her mother.

"I'm all ready, I just hope Mr.Heera is happy with my work." She said. At that moment Kagome decided to step into the conversation.

"Wow Kikyo, your new boss's name sounds like a girl's, is he like gay or something?" Kikyo side-glanced at Kagome with a fake horrified look while Mrs.Higurashi gave a stern glare to the younger daughter.

"Kagome," she scolded a finger raised. "Can't you be serious for more than a second? It's no wonder that you don't have a job. Kikyo is always serious about her work and look where it's gotten her." Kikyo gave a soft look at Kagome who was trying to keep the tears inside.

"Mamma, she was just trying to lighten up my mood." Kikyo said trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Well, she shouldn't be joking around like that, she should be more mature like you." Kagome could take it no more. She got up from the table leaving her untouched omelet and walked to the door. She yanked it open then turned around to face her mother, tears already streaking down her flushed cheeks.

" So what if I'm not like Kikyo, that doesn't mean that you can act like I'm not even there! Whatever I do is wrong! I'm never right and even when I do something good you're never happy about it!" With that she walked out slamming the door, which made the whole house sake.

"Mama, you shouldn't have done that," Kikyo said worriedly.

"Kikyo, don't worry about her she's just doing this to make our lives miserable." Mrs. Higurashi said in a dry voice and stalked off. Kikyo was left alone in the empty kitchen and she sighed inwardly. 'It's always been like this…' she thought sullenly and quickly got up not wanting to be late for her first day at work.

Kagome, after getting onto her bright pink bicycle, made her way over to the forest behind her house. (A.N: No, this is not the forest of Inuyasha or anything and in this fic there is no Goshinboku. )

Deep inside the forest she arrived at her favorite place: the old wooden bench. She put the stopper on her bike and leaned it against a nearby oak tree. Kagome walked over to the small but sturdy bench and took a seat covering her tear-filled eyes with the palms of her hands. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started sobbing.

'_Why does she hate me so much?'_ Kagome questioned herself. '_She's my own mother…she's supposed to love me but all she does is yell at me.'_ Kagome sniffed and wiped at her nose with the back of her hand as the sobs slowly stopped. She let her legs fall off the bench and onto the ground as she took a deep breath. Her hand wandered idly to the edge of the bench as she traced the rough curves in the worn wood.

"Kikyo's probably gone to work now," She said aloud. "And Mamma is probably at work too." She sighed. "School's over so what do I do now?"

"Hang with me of course."

Without warning a familiar voice answered her question and made Kagome jump and fall off the bench in surprise.

"Eeeek!" She shrieked and whirled behind her to where the voice had come from.

Unsurprisingly it was her best friend Kouga. He stood there with a charming boyish grin on his face as he looked down at her with his crystal blue eyes.

"Kouga! You scared me half to death!" She scolded half-heartedly. He gave a light chuckle and sighed.

"Sorry Kag, but you just seemed so lonely sitting there by yourself." She huffed and grumbled something about all boys not thinking of other people when she realized she was still on the forest floor. She raised a hand up to where Kouga was standing.

" Help me up?" She asked with a smile. Kouga's eyes twinkled and he extended a hand to Kagome whom gratefully clasped onto it and pulled herself up.

"Thanks." She said and dusted off her jeans. Kagome looked up at Kouga. He was her friend since they were five years old and they had met at the very same spot that they were at now. Something close to what happened at breakfast had occurred that day and Kagome had run off and stumbled upon the bench to sob. Kouga, who was playing somewhere near by had heard her and came over to talk. And that was the beginning of their new friendship.

Kouga, Kagome thought had changed a lot since they had met at the age of five. He now had long, dark black hair tied up with long bangs covering his forehead. His blue eyes had a boyish charm to them that reflected his smile and any girl would easily fall for him. Kagome pulled back from her thoughts and regarded him with a grin.

"So Kouga, you said you wanted to hang with me, where should we go?" He grinned back.

"Where else? Let's go down to 'Brandy's Buns' I'm starving." He declared and rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, I didn't get to eat breakfast either."

Kagome slurped loudly on her chocolate milkshake then drew back from the straw and shuddered.

"Aaaaaah, brain freeze!" She cried rubbing her forehead. Kouga and her had biked to their favorite food joint, 'Brandy's Buns', ordered their breakfast and where now halfway done eating. Kouga laughed and Kagome glared at him.

"What? You shouldn't be drinking your milkshake so fast." He grinned again. "Wouldn't want little Kagome's brain to freeze up now would we." He ducked as a straw flew past his head.

" Kay, I'm sorry Kag, didn't mean it at all." He said quickly before she could pick up another straw to throw at his head. Kagome finished her milkshake off in a comfortable silence between her and Kouga. They were friends for so long they barely needed to speak to one another.

When her milkshake was finished Kagome pulled out a crumpled five-dollar bill and onto the table then got up from the table.

"You're not going to finish?" Kouga asked with slight disappointment.

"Nah," Kagome said and yawned. " Not hungry and I um, need some alone time to…um think." Kouga looked up at her with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, so more family problems huh?" He got up and draped a hand around her tiny shoulders. "Any time you need me Kagome, I'll be right here for you." Kagome tried to keep the tears down. Since the day they had met Kouga knew about her problem with her mother and like every time he'd been very supporting about it.

"Thanks Kouga, but I'm gonna go now."

They said their good-byes and Kagome walked out of the bright red doors of the food joint. Kouga now sat alone at the table and sighed. It was obvious he was in love with Kagome but he didn't know if she felt the same about him. And boy, he wasn't ready to tell her yet. If he told her that he loved her and she didn't feel the same, it would ruin their friendship and he wasn't exactly willing to risk that.

Kagome had made her way back home from 'Brady's Buns' and was now lying on the couch in her room and watching television.

"Gosh, these soap operas are so annoying." She mumbled under her breath. She had the remote in her out stretched hand and was flipping through channels at a fast speed.

"Opera, opera, opera…mom on T.V, opera…" Kagome murmured, then her eyes went wide.

"MOM ON T.V!" She cried then switched back to the channel that she had seen her mother on. Surprisingly she wasn't imagining things and her mother really was on T.V

Kagome sat upright on the sofa now, all her attention on the television. Sure she had seen her mom on TV before, after all she was the mayor of the small town. But she could barely believe what she was seeing on TV was true.

There was a serious looking woman with dirty blond hair up to her chin. She held a big mike by her mouth and was talking into it. Behind her was a big building with huge glass windows and Kagome recognized it immediately. It was the Shikon Industries company, well one of the offices of the Shikon Industry that is. It was one of the biggest Industries in Tokyo and had more branches than a Zebra had stripes. Okay, well that was a slight exaggeration but what shocked Kagome so much was what surrounded the Shikon office.

There was a huge crowd of the farmers from the nearby town and a huge bunch of people she didn't really know. A couple of them held up signs that said: _Don't close down the Company, Don't close down our lives._ Kagome had no idea what so ever what the signs meant but when she turned up the volume and listened to the reporter she soon found out.

"_We are here at the towns biggest office, the Shikon Industries Company." _The reporter droned on. "_Mr. Yoshi Taisho and his son Inuyasha Taisho owners of the Shikon Industries have not been paying the farmers enough for their crops. And as you can see, the towns people and farmers are not very happy about this_." The reporter waved an arm across the crowd. She then walked up to Mrs. Higurashi who was standing in front of the crowd trying to get them to listen to her.

"Mayor Higurashi," She spoke into the mike sliding in beside her mother. "_Would you tell us how you are going to take care of this problem when this company is the main source of income in this town_?" She asked then quickly shoved the big mike in Mrs. Higurashi's worried face.

"_I am sorry but I cannot comment right now_." Mrs. Higurashi said losing control of the crowd. Obviously the reporter ignored that and pressed further.

"_Does this mean that you do not have a solution?"_ Mrs. Higurashi turned, her brow scrunching up in frustration.

"_No, this does not, now please leave, I do not have time to talk_." Mrs. Higurashi said in an uninterested tone.

The reporter finally gave up and walked away from the town's mayor. She cleared her throat.

"_Well, we didn't get much out of Mayor Higurashi but if you tune in next week we'll be interviewing Mayor Higurashi so we'll get our answers soon. This is Kira Roai signing off from 'Tokyo Tonight'."_ The reporter nodded and a commercial for hair colour came on.

Kagome whose eyes were still glued on the T.V blinked in surprise as the commercial came on.

"Wow." Kagome said totally shocked. " Mom is going to have a lot on her hands." She stayed silent for a while then grinned. "But then so am I."

A.N.: Yep that's the end of the chapter. Ahhh! It's not much of a cliffie like I wanted it to be:'(I'll try really hard to update but I haven't gotten enough sleep for a while. And please REVIEW! Just now, while typing this, I got another two and I was practically throwing a party. See what your reviews can do to me? Anyway, just review if you have any questions or comments.

Luv Pyari


	3. Flawless Planning

Family Comes First 

**Author: Pyari**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his ears, or his beautiful silver hair, or his hot… wait I'm getting off topic here. Anyway, what I do own is the idea for this story-not to mention _this_ story. Oh and I DO own all of my own added characters (Hyuka, Shinju, Yukina etc.) Though Yukina and Shinju were only in the prologue. And I will be selling Shinju on e-bay soon…didn't like his character too much.**

**A.N: Um…Well, not much to say except that if you didn't know, in the fic, Kag doesn't know that Hyuka is her step-mom and no one else does either. Hyuka wants to keep it a secret to save everyone the trouble…ya, right! Oh and I totally forgot to mention this in chapter 2 but Kouga _is_ a demon in this fic. I decided to keep the demon's cuz I just hated the thought of Inuyasha without his little-whittle ears. BTW hope every1 likes this chap, I was very confused about some parts and…ya. I might not continue after this chapter though…sniffs I only got 5 reviews! I guess it's not too popular with you readers. If you want me to go on with this story just review and tell me…I need to be inspired! Ok, anyway enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Flawless Planning

"Rise and shine Kikyo!" Kagome cried with absolute cheer. Kikyo who was still slumbering off in La-La Land mumbled a leave me alone then turned over on her cushiony (is that a word?) bed.

"That 'ain't gonna happen!" Kagome replied with more enthusiasm than a monkey high on liquid paper as she shook her older sister to get up again. '_Ughhhh, Just what I need_,' Kikyo thought absent-mindedly. '_Kagome waking me up at 6:00 in the morning_! Since Kagome was still shaking Kikyo like a rattle, Kikyo took her pink, fluffy pillow (identical to Kagome's) from underneath her head and plopped it over her face, covering her ears also. '_Why isn't she going away? I'm just too tired to go to wo_-' She didn't get to finish her trail of thought because realization kicked in.

"Whoa!" She cried as she shot up from bed. "Kagome is waking ME up at 6:00 in the morning!" Eyes wide, she stared shocked at her younger sibling.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, Kagome is waking up Kikyo at six in the morning so she will get extra time to get ready for work." Kagome said talking in third person for no apparent reason.

"But why-I mean how?" She put a hand over her eyes to close them. "Wow, I wonder if this is like some weird dream and I'm just-Ow!" She opened her eyes and looked down at her arm where her pale colorless skin was now bright red. Then she glared at Kagome who was giving her wide, toothy grin.

"What, I had to show you that you weren't dreaming." She defended and sat down on the bed with a thump. "And besides, why is it such a big deal if I wake up early?"

"Well, first of all, you aren't the early-morning-type, secondly, you've actually never woken up before me just to tell me to get ready for work, and thirdly, the last time you woke up before 8:00 am was when they put Pirates of the Caribbean on T.V for the first time and they put it way too early but you just couldn't miss it." She answered all in one breath.

"Wow, when I asked you why it was such a big deal I didn't mean for you to tell me the whole story about Kagome Higurashi's waking up habits." Kagome replied obviously overwhelmed by what Kikyo had said, boy was Kikyo the observant one.

"Whatever," Kikyo replied then got up and left to go to the washroom. Kagome bit her pinky nail and started revising her plan.

"Hmmm…"

After five minutes of silent thinking she broke into a giddy smile.

"I get up early tomorrow morning, snag some of Kikyo's brand name clothes not to mention some money, get the 9:00 bus and head down to Wac Donald's, ask them for a job and that's it!" She said aloud. Yes, wasn't it sad? Kagome's plan had so many flaws you could easily say that it wasn't a plan at all. But Kagome always the naïve little girl she was hadn't even given those flaws a thought. In her mind it was go up to the owner of Wac Donald's ask him/her if she could get a job there and them answering ''Sure, why not? We always need more hands around the place." And so that was that. It was too bad she hadn't told anyone her plan yet, if someone had been drinking coffee it would be all over her face from them laughing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Who are these people and exactly what are they doing here?_' Was the only thought running through Kagome's head at the time. As soon as he had descended down the stairs from the room she and Kikyo shared, all she saw was men and women in black clothing with the word 'Crew' printed on their T-shirts pushing television equipment around. There were cameras about everywhere and Kagome got more confused by the second. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Kikyo giving her a questioning look.

"Don't ask me," she said shaking her head as she gave another glance around their huge living room. " I'm probably thinking the same thing you are." She nodded in agreement and whispered to her.

"Let's go ask one of the 'Crew' people." And Kikyo took her hand and pulled Kagome to the nearest 'Crew' member, a plump looking woman in her fifties.

"Excuse me," Kagome and Kikyo said in unison. The woman turned with a slight shuffle and looked at the two with a formal smile.

"Yes?" she asked. Her voice was frail and sounded gentle. The woman wore her hair in a lose bun, some of her grey hair sticking out in different places. Her face was a huge sign of wrinkles and aging but she seemed the grandmother kind. Surprisingly there was one thing that stood out on her. Covering her right eye there was a black eye patch. Kagome could think of no reason why she would be wearing it.

'_Probably some sort of accident_.' Kagome dismissed and Kikyo then spoke up.

"Um, we are the Higurashi daughters, my name is Kikyo," and she looked at Kagome. "And this is my younger sister Kagome." The old woman bowed as low as she could (which wasn't very low considering her age) and shook hands with the girls.

"My name is Kaede and I'm the interviewer. Did you girls need something?"

"Yes, um we were just wondering…" Kikyo trailed of not knowing how to phrase the question but then Kagome just simply blurted it out.

"Who are these people and what are you guys doing in our house?" Kagome asked totally forgetting her manners. Kikyo glared at Kagome who gave a nervous smile.

'_What, I just don't like beating around the bush_.' She thought. Kaede gave a knowing smile and glanced around the room. "Child, your mother is the mayor and we are here because we are having a live interview with her. And, as I told ye earlier, I'm the interviewer so I'll be interviewing your mother."

"Oh," Kagome said and Kikyo smiled. '_Yay! Maybe I can get on T.V!_' she thought and rushed off to her room to change into something classier with a 'I'll see you later' to Kagome. Kagome sighed at her sisters behavior although only a few seconds earlier she hadn't been doing a very good job at displaying hers either. Kagome turned to Kaede who was shouting orders to some frazzled looking teenager who was probably new.

"So this is about the Shikon Industries thing, right?" Kaede turned her attention to Kagome again. "What, oh yes, yes. We need some answers about the whole thing and how Mrs.Higurashi is going to deal with this." Kaede answered. Kagome stood there in thought until Kaede interrupted her.

"Well, Kagome-chan I'll be going now, you can never trust those teenagers to do things right." Kaede said a shuffled off towards the flustered young girl carrying some equipment. Kagome shook her head of her thoughts and hurried upstairs.

As she got into her room she spotted Kikyo standing at the mirror touching up on her make-up. Once again she sighed deeply.

"Gosh Kikyo, it's not like your famous now or anything!" Kagome scolded while sitting atop her bed and flipping through a magazine aimlessly. Kikyo 'hmpfed' then carried on applying her makeup.

"Well, I still have to look good, what if the camera man gets me on tape an I'm not looking good, I'd die of embarrassment!"

"Whatever," Kagome said nonchalantly and closed the magazine with yet another deep sigh. '_So bored…need something to do…_'Kagome then noticed the remote control to the T.V lying innocently on the bedside table.

"How about a little T.V," Kagome said to no one in particular. "We can even watch mom. That lady Kaede said it was going to be live." She picked up the remote and pressed the power button and the television flickered on. There was an American game show coming on channel 12 that was called 'The Price is Right' but since Kagome could barely understand English she decided to change the channel.

Kagome quickly surfed through the channels until she came upon channel 40, where the news would come on 24/7. There was a preppy looking young woman who was standing in front of a huge screen displaying the wind currents. '_Jeez, don't they know no one even listens to that stuff._' Kagome thought as she started getting bored again. A small flashing sign at the bottom of the screen caught her attention no sooner. " Tokyo Tonight will start at 1:00 am with a special interview with Mayor Higurashi." Kagome read aloud and Kikyo whose face was still pushed up in front of the mirror turned around with curiosity.

"Ooh yes! I hope mama's ready for this." Kagome nodded eyes still fixed on the T.V

"Ya, let's just hope she won't screw up, that Mr. Onigoumo Naraku creep will pop right up to get her seat." Kagome said and this time she wasn't just joking around.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A.N. So how was it? I had it planned out to be much more longer, I'm so sorry for it being short but I couldn't help it…Ugh! I need more of something I definitely don't have…time! It's all because I'm moving to Vancouver this summer well first I'm going to my mother country- Pakistan (not that popular but waaay 2 hot 4 me…I'm gonna melt there!) and then from there I'll go straight to Vancouver! Oooh and my dad just got a better job so I might get a laptop! Yaaay! That means faster and longer chaps for you guys! Kay Please, plz, plz Reaview, I'm only going to continue if I get reviews…that way I know that you people are enjoying this! And for everyone waiting for Inuyasha to come…don't worry He's coming in Chapter 3 (sorry to the people who I said Inu was gonna come in this chap…had to cut short!)

Just Click the button to Review and send u'r comments to me!

Luv Pyari (My Name means 'lovable' in my language If u'r wondering that is…)


	4. Porn Shows and Interviews

Family Comes First 

**Author: Pyari**

**Disclaimer: If you've read the previous chapters, you should probably know that I don't own our beloved Inuyasha (Sorry: Looks at an angry Rumiko Takahasi and gulps: I meant _your_ beloved Inuyasha, hehe u.u) Also, I forgot to mention this earlier but this fic is based on a Bollywood movie (Indian movie) called 'My heart is yours.' (I had to translate it) **

**A.N. Finally, I'm back again! There's just been so much going on in my life…arggh! But you know I couldn't stay away from writing about Inuyasha **

**Yay! Inuyasha is in this chapter- I'm sorry (again) to everyone who I said that Inuyasha would be in the last chappie but you know…It just didn't fit! And for those of you who are wondering what the pairings are, I'm sorry but I cannot say… It's all gonna come later in the fic…sorry! XD**

**Now to answer a review…**

**Rin14- Thanks for reviewing again- it's cuz of you that I got this chapter out **

**And yes Naraku will be a bad guy and for your next question…Inu and Kag aren't gonna get together for a loooong time…you'll know when you read about their first meeting o**

**WARNING (PLEASE READ): Please know that there is absolutely NO fluff in this chapter between Inu and Kag due to plot of story…in fact there will be the opposite of fluff which is…sorry I dunno : grins sheepishly: Anyway, don't be expecting any fluffiness in this chap between Inu and Kag… It's for your own safety 0**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Porn Shows and Interviews**

**

* * *

**

(5 hours after the interview)

Kagome stared blankly at the screen and though it looked like she had all her attention focused on the television set, that wasn't exactly true. Kagome was too busy and lost in her wild thoughts to even notice that the anime she was watching was long over and another show had started after it's end.

Kikyo suddenly yawned loudly and looked up from her romance novel long enough to see what Kagome was doing.

"Um Kagome?" Kikyo began whilst giving the younger girl an amused look. To Kagome the words went through one ear and out the other. Kikyo sighed "Why in the world are you watching ' Fulfilling My Desires'?" That got Kikyo the reaction she was looking for. Kagome suddenly scrambled up from her position on the carpeted floor, eyes boring into the screen. Her face flushed and she quickly stuttered a useless response.

"I-uh… was just uh… what are you talking about?"

Kikyo laughed heartily, mirth visible in her eyes.

"I'm talking about you watching that Japanese porn show Kagome." Kikyo tried to keep a straight face but when Kagome's face flushed and she started stuttering uselessly she couldn't help herself and began laughing openly.

Kagome glared at her sister, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh shut up Kikyo, I was just thinking about something." Kagome huffed sending the vulnerable Kikyo whose pale skin was now flushed a death glare. Kikyo finally pulled herself together and looked at Kagome with sly smile.

"You were thinking about something or someone?" Kikyo's sly smile turned itself into a toothy grin. "And may I ask who that someone is…hmmm, it wouldn't happen to be Kouga now would it?" Kagome's face flushed an even darker shade of red…if that was possible and she started stuttering all over again.

"I-I wasn't thinking about Kouga…I, he's just a friend okay?" Kikyo sent Kagome a 'yeah right' look and she shook her head. '_Stupid Kagome_, Kikyo thought ruefully. '_She should know by now that Kouga is much more than a friend._' But Kikyo didn't say those thoughts aloud; it was better for Kouga to tell Kagome than Kikyo telling her so instead she changed the subject.

"Anyway, if you weren't thinking about Kouga, what were you thinking about?"

"Um, I was just thinking about um…" Kagome thought about telling Kikyo her idea which she had now successfully made some improvement on but then thought better of it. "I was just thinking about Mr. Taisho. I mean, why isn't he paying the farmers enough and where are all the profits from the drinks going to?" _'And will I get a job in the Shikon?'_ She added mentally. Kikyo got up closing her novel and stretched.

"I don't know, but let's just hope mamma figures out something to do about this whole situation."

"Yeah, you're right. But I still can't believe that she said that she wasn't sure about what to do in that interview." Kagome said grabbing the remote and quickly shutting off the T.V screen that was still showing _'Fulfilling My Desires.'_ Kikyo started to leave then stopped at the doorway.

"I'm going down to talk to mama, she must be exhausted after everything. I'll be back up in a few minutes okay?" Kagome nodded absent mindedly as Kikyo left. Her thoughts were still on earlier in the day- actually 1:00 to be exact.

**(THE INTERVIEW) **

_"Good Morning viewers, today as we had promised earlier we are having a special interview with Mayor Higurashi concerning the Shikon Industries Company in Tokyo."_

There was the stiff looking reporter again on the T.V from yesterday who was holding onto her big, black mike. 

_" Now to you Kaede."_And the woman nodded her head at the camera.

The screen switched to an old looking woman with a black eye patch covering her right eye and Kagome recognized her immediately. _'That's the woman we were talking to a while ago.' _Kagome thought as she watched the screen with Kikyo sitting right beside her. _'I forgot she was the interviewer.'_

"_Good morning everyone. Today we have a special interview with Mayor Higurashi and I am the interviewer; Kaede Kura."_ Instead of wearing her baggy black 'CREW' T-shirt, Kaede was now clothed in a white silk blouse with a black over coat with matching pants. She also had some make-up applied on.

_"So, Mayor Higurashi how are you today?"_ Kaede turned to the person seated in the chair next to her and the camera did the same.

_"I'm doing very fine thank you."_ Mayor Hyuka Higurashi replied in a cordial voice.

_" And your two lovely daughters?"_ Kaede asked again with a grandmotherly smile graced on her aged face. Kagome smiled, she was beginning to really like this Kaede.

_"Why, my two darling daughters are doing fine. Kikyo the older one is so responsible, She's always striving to meet her goals and she is a very sweet and talented girl."_ Mayor Higurashi beamed while Kagome who was watching all of this was feeling a hint of bitter jealousy.

_"How about your younger daughter Kagome-chan?"_ Kaede asked and Hyuka's big smile slipped off her face.

_" Kagome is also doing very well and with Kikyo as a sister I know she will be able to become more and more mature."_ Hyuka replied slipping on another smile, this one even Kaede knew was fake. Kagome, who was still watching the interview unshed tears flowing in her eyes. _'I'm not going to cry.'_ She thought and took a deep breath.

_"Now, would you like to tell us what is happening between the farmers and the Shikon Industries?"_ Kaede said now all business.

_"Sure Mrs. Kura."_ Hyuka looked directly at the camera, her face showing no emotion.

_" Shikon Industries was made six year ago by Mr. Yoshi Taisho when he invented his new fruit drink. The drink was a big hit with everyone in Japan and his factory grew into an industry. Mr. Yoshio would pay the farmers a fair price for their fruit for his fruit drinks. Just yesterday though, the farmers from the neighboring towns and from our town as well went on strike. They claim that the Shikon Industries haven't been paying them enough for their fruit."_ Hyuka took a deep breath as she finished off.

_" Mayor Higurashi what are you planning to do about this incident. Since the farmers are on strike we won't get any crops for the grocery markets and we will be met with many problems."_ Kaede asked curiously. It was her job to ask these questions but she was so interested on the matter alone, she didn't even care if she'd get paid. Hyuka took a moment before she answered Kaede's question.

_"I have already tried contacting Mr. Yoshio but to no avail, I just simply can't reach him or his son, Inuyasha Taisho."_

_"Is that all you have thought of doing so far?"_ Kaede questioned. The mayor closed her eyes.

_"My other plan is to talk to the farmers and make them calm down for now. They need to know that they can't just jump into strike… they are affecting not themselves but the whole town."_

_" Have you heard about the rumors that say that Mr. Yoshio will be shutting down the Shikon in a couple of days?"_

_"Yes,"_ Hyuka nodded. _"Yes, I have."_

_"Well then if that rumor grew to be true, than how do you think this will affect the town?"_

Hyuka let out a slight sigh.

_"Concerning the people's jobs, there will be many people fired or laid-off. That means many people without jobs this is due to the fact that most of the towns population have jobs connected to the Shikon. If it shuts down, then a lot of people may even be left homeless._ _'Awww, that is so sad.'_ Kagome thought her doe eyes wide with worry.

Kaede then decided to change the subject.

_"Okay Mayor Higurashi, since the next elections are coming up in a couple of months, do you think that if you don't figure out a solution to this problem, the people of the town will elect someone else to be mayor? What about Mr. Onigoumo Naraku? He has been looking forward to being the Mayor for a while now."_

Hyuka swallowed a ball of rage as she heard of the name of one of the men she despised.

_" I'm positive I will find a solution. And yes, Mr. Naraku has wanted my chair for a while now and he will take the opportunity when it comes to become the mayor. But I assure everyone, I will find a solution to this and I will be successful." _Hyuka said firmly.

_"Okay, thank you Mayor Higurashi for taking your time to answer the people's questions."_

_"Anything for the people._" Mrs. Higurashi said beaming her trade mark smile.

_"Again thanks for the time Mayor Higurashi, we wish you all the luck with the elections." _Kaede shook hand with Hyuka and then turned to the cameras

_"And thank you everyone for staying with us, I hope we answered all of your questions. Have a good day and be sure to tune in tomorrow for the daily Tokyo Tonight."_

The screen quickly flashed to a diaper commercial and like last time left Kagome staring at the Television set.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Kagome was still thinking about the interview when the ringing of a phone could be heard. Kagome got up and strolled over to the cordless phone.

"Hello, Kagome speaking." Kagome said and sat down on the fluffy pink comforters of her bed crossing her legs.

"Hey Kag, It's me Kouga." The voice on the other end said.

"Hi Kouga, what's new?" Kagome said and twirled a lock of ebony hair between her thumb and forefinger.

" I just called to make sure if you're still up for going to the movies tonight." Silence on Kagome's end.

"So are you?" Kouga asked crossing his fingers. _'Please let her say yes Kami,'_ he chanted through his head as a mantra.

"Oh my gosh Kouga!" Kagome breathed into the receiver. "I'm so, so, so sorry! I totally for got about the movies and I've made new plans so I won't be able to go tomorrow."

"Aw, Kags can't you change your plans?" Kouga asked chanting his mantra twice as fast.

"Sorry Kouga-kun this is really, really important to me. Ah…Oh, how about I make it up to you later? We could go to the movies on Saturday then out to dinner. It'll be fun and I promise I won't forget it next time." Kagome pleaded.

"Okay, fine." Kouga grumbled into the phone.

"I'll talk to you later 'Kay?"

"Yeah sure Kags. Bye." was Kouga's deflated reply.

"Bye." Kagome said guiltily and buried her head into her hands. "Oh Kami, how could I have forgotten about Kouga?' She asked herself. They had been planning to see a movie together since Saturday and Kagome always being one to rush into things had arranged her new plans before even giving the other ones any thought.

Oh and speaking of new plans-actually scratch that, new and improved plans- there was a lot to do.

After watching the interview and having learned much about the problem her mother was facing, Kagome had a change of plans. Instead of getting just any job, Kagome was going to get a job at the Shikon. Yep, life was cruel to certain teenagers, life was certainly cruel.

* * *

"Dad!" A gruff, male voice cried out from inside a vast villa.

"No." Another male voice replied curtly, this one more deep and masculine.

"But I haven't even asked anything." The young man said running a hand through his silver tresses in frustration.

"I know exactly what you wish to ask Inuyasha." The man the deep voice belonged to briskly flipped the page of the newspaper he was reading with a flick of his wrist.

The said hanyou suppressed a growl and went back to pacing around his father's study. It was rarely an event for him to be there but what he needed to ask now pretty important-well, for him that is.

"Dad, just hear me out okay? We have to shut down that damn company or we're going to lose face. People think that we're not paying the farmers enough! They-they'll think we're getting bankrupt or something!" Inuyasha cried out and slammed a clawed fist onto his father's desk to top it off.

" Don't you think I know that Inuyasha? I just can't shut down the Shikon, too many people's jobs depend on it." Yoshi Taisho said giving his son a glare.

But the hanyou just wouldn't let up and started pacing again as he talked.

"Who cares about those stupid nit-wit humans anyway? Its not like they've ever done anything for us and we could wipe them all out in the blink of an eye." Inuyasha stated. Mr. Taisho gave an irritated sigh and folded his newspaper up, tossed it onto his expensive oak wood desk.

" I care about humans son. Just because we can wipe them all out in the blink of an eye doesn't mean we will. They are the ones who came up with all the inventions, It was them who evolved this world into what it is now. Plus," He said and looked at Inuyasha with a smirk (A.N- Wonder where Inu got that from…hmmm…)

"Are you forgetting that you are a half human as well as half demon?"

"No," Inuyasha said between clenched teeth, he was stuck and he knew it but fortunately for him a knock on the door saved him from his troubles.

"Come in." Yoshi said and began signing one of countless other contracts sitting atop his desk. The large glass doors opened and in walked a tall man with slightly long hair pulled into a small, tight ponytail at the back of his head.

"Good morning Inuyasha," The man said then glanced at Yoshi and nodded in acknowledgment. "Mr. Taisho."

"Hey Miroku." Inuyasha said glad for the interruption. Miroku looked at Inuyasha then at his father then back at Inuyasha.

"…So, I'm guessing the answer is no?" he asked uncertainly. Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath but Yoshi spoke up.

"Yes Miroku, the answer is definitely a no." 'Might as well work the charm then.' Miroku thought and put on his best businessman like face. 'I knew that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to pull it off.' He thought to himself.

"Mr. Taisho, I believe Inuyasha is right, I went out yesterday and I overheard so many people saying that the Taisho's weren't paying the farmers enough because of money loss, In a few more weeks your company will start losing popularity and because of that the Shikon could be overcome by other competitors." Miroku stated calmly but inside was cheering his head off.

'Yes, that should do the trick!' He thought happily and a smile splayed over the young mans face.

Mr. Taisho considered it for a while and both Inuyasha and Miroku's hopes were soaring until one word burst their bubbles.

"No." Mr. Taisho said and went back to signing. Inuyasha who hadn't spoken for a while got an idea.

"Okay dad, how about this? I'll got to the Shikon and see how things are playing out there. If I find out where all the profits are disappearing to, we won't shut the Shikon down." Inuyasha began and Yoshi looked up at his son with slight interest.

"I'll also see how the employees are doing and how business is running and if there are any problems and there's a bad report, you're going to have to shut it down." Inuyasha looked into his father's eyes waiting intently for his answer but again Miroku interrupted.

"Wait Inuyasha, you can't go like that. If you go to the Shikon as yourself obviously everyone will be their her best behavior so you wouldn't find out anything. I say, you get a disguise!" Miroku exclaimed that he'd added to Inuyasha's plan, surely Mr. Taisho wouldn't say no now…right?

Mr. Taisho sighed deeply but smiled at the two boys.

" Fine, I agree to your idea and I'm surprised Inuyasha, that my son was able to think of a plan that would help solve a problem." He gave a nod of approval for emphasis and then picked up his pen and carried on signing.

Miroku and Inuyasha gave each other looks saying 'I knew we'd get him to listen!' and walked out of the thick, glass doors and into the hall with excitement.

" Okay, now we better start getting ready and I need to think of a disguise." Inuyasha said and strode into the entertainment room with Miroku following. He flopped down into a leather sofa and turned on the 40 inch, flat screen television.

"Don't worry about your disguise, I've already thought of that." Miroku said sat down beside Inuyasha.

"And?"

"You are going to be Yasha Konira, you are Mr. Taisho's, drivers, son who is now looking for a new job. You'll go to the Shikon and ask for a job in any position and while you're there, you get all the proof you need to shut it down." Miroku said and grabbed the remote out of his friend's hand and began flipping through the channels.

" Yeah sure Miroku." Inuyasha said with a smile that revealed his demonic fangs. " The Shikon is going to be shut down and no one's gonna be able to stop it." Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was now watching the wide screen T.V with uncomfortable interest.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned with a curious look.

'Huh, oh did you say something?" Miroku asked not removing his gaze from the screen.

"Yeah, I did." Inuyasha replied with and irritated sigh.

Miroku turned around to look at his friend with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Inuyasha, It's just that 'Fulfilling My desires' is on right now." Inuyasha groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Yes, life was very, very cruel.

: Exhales Breath :

Yay, finally done- Oh my back is killing me! Standing up while typing is not a very smart thing to do XD

Inu's here and I also introduced Miroku in the fic! I might have Sango in the next chap…you never know! I'm so proud of myself…Ahhh this was the longest chap I typed so far And next chapter, Inu and Kag get to meet- won't that be fun?……O-Kay maybe not…..

Now, you know what to do…if you want me to keep writing you'll have to send me a special something! -


	5. Chance Meetings and Celebration Fun

**Family Comes First** **

* * *

FirePetals (muhahahahahaha! I changed my pen name... :AHEM:**

**Icouldn't take it any more…sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co, yadayadayada, Takahashi-Sama does blah, blah, blah… and this fic is based on some Bollywood movie I watched when I was bored yadayadayada…let's not do that again shall we? (Just don't sue me…)**

**A.N. So in the last chap you got to see Inuyasha and Miroku…you might not know what Miroku's role is yet but it'll soon come…and Tadaaaaaaaa! Inu and Kag finally meet in this chapter- though not under pleasant circumstances…and I'll soon have Sango stuffed in here somewhere (that ought to make Miroku happy )**

**But to tell you the truth …_I'm_ not that happy these days… I haven't been getting Any reviews lately and I'm starting to wonder if ANYONE likes this fic out there…well, with the exception of my little friend Natasha King…:sighs dramatically: Where would I be without her?**

**I'm seriously depressed right now tho not cause I haven't been getting reviews…my all time favourite author…(who actually inspired me to wite a fic of my own…which leads to the creation of F.C.F) Rozefire, has moved on from Inuyasha…someone go grab a box of tissues and a carton of Ice cream…unless you want me to turn into an uncontrollably morose lump of person…bawling my eyes out…let me tell you people that's not a good thing…or maybe it is…**

**To make up for taking such a loooooooooooooong time updating…here's my longest chapter (15 pages! Dude, I deserve lots of rviews!) as a peace offerring **

**Okay…I dunno why but I just felt like doing this… (probably cause I'm so freakin' sad right now and I'm seriouly not thinking…I'm gonna whack myself on the head with a shoe later when I come to my sences…but for now…) Every time for a page break, instead of having just a straight line, I'll have a different letter. For this chapter, it will spell out my name so find all the page breaks and figure out my name. Example: suppose the 1st page break is BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB etc. so that means the first letter in the name is…B, the 2nd page break is: OOOOOOOOOOO etc. well the next letter in the name is O. Now you've got B and O, if the last page break is: BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB etc…can you guess what it is? BOB! Oh, and don't go thinking that's my name…cuz it definitely isn't! This is just an example! (I'm stupid, I shouldn't be giving my name out over the internet…but like I said…ME NOT THINKING!)**

**O-well… on with the story…**

**Chapter 5: Chance Meetings and Celebration Fun**

* * *

She smiled at her new reflection in the mirror and straightened out any unseen wrinkles on her plaid skirt.

Kagome's plan had so far gone… well…according to plan and she had accomplished the first two things on her to-do list. She had snagged some of Kikyo's clothes that she often wore to work- a rust brown plaid skirt with a white, collared tee and a rust coloured vest to finish the ensemble. Then she snagged some cash from Kikyo's purse (unfortunately for Kikyo, she was broke). Now she had to go down to eat her breakfast but just as she turned around, away from the miror- she heard a faint laugh. She turned around completely to see Kikyo leaning against the doorway with an amused smile on her face. She was dressed in clothes similar to the ones Kagome wore if not more mature looking and her hair was tied down behind her back in a low pony tail.

They stood there for a few seconds Kagome staring blankly at her older sister while Kikyo was still giving the younger girl an amused look.

"What?" Kagome finally asked unable to take the silence. Kikyo just shook her head and let out an inaudible laugh as she walked over to where Kagome was standing.

"It's nothing, I'm just wondering why my little sister is in my clothes," She arched an eyebrow "and it almost looks like she's dressed to be going to work."

Kagome grinned and ran a hand through shoulder length, black, wavy hair, straightening out any knots she came upon.

"That's because I am going to work today." Kagome said rather proud of herself.

Kikyo's amused smile suddenly slipped off as a look of shock enetered her usually expressionless face.

"You can't be serious can you?" she breathed a hand going to cover her mouth as though she might just cry out in shock (a very un-Kikyo-like thing to do).

Kagome grinned even wider, pleased that she had made her sister so flabbergasted (A.N Ooooh, I just love that word!)…now how would her mother react to this?

"I'm as serious as mama is about her job." Kagome said solemnly but she still wore her grin. Unexpectedly Kikyo squealed in delight ( A.N. not a very good mental image there) and pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"Oh, Kagome I'm so proud of you!" She looked at Kagome in the eyes. "You aren't lying are you?"

"Gosh Kikyo, I'm not lying." Kagome laughed and pulled out of Kikyo's tight grasp.

"It's just that you've never, ever had a job before let alone think of getting one…and now all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, well I thought if you and mama could do it, then so could I." Kagome replied before grabbing a brush and swiftly began taking out the remaining knots. Kikyo was still standing beside the mirror quietly in amazement.

"Hey, do you think I should keep my hair down or up?" came Kagome's muffled voice as she talked and tried to hold a hair pin between her teeth.

"Uh, I think you should wear it down, you've lways looked more stunning with your hair out." Kagome's cheeks slightly reddened from the compliment and she took out the pin from her mouth and put it on her dresser.

"So tell me, where are you going to get a job?"

"At the Shikon." Kgome said quietlly… _'Oh, Please don't let her blow up on me…_'Kikyo laughed softly again and patted Kagome on the back.

"For a second there I thought you said the Shikon." She smiled at her sister but when Kagome just looked sheepishly back at her , again her smile was replaced with the oh-so-familiar look of shock.

"Oh Kami! Kagome you're getting a job at the Shikon?" Kikyo gasped, boy was she over emotionl today. Kagome nodded confirming Kikyo's words.

"Yeah, I am." Kagome said nervously then strightened up and asked "What's wrong with it?"

Kikyo shook her head and gave Kagome a disbelieving expression.

"What's wrong with it? Don't you know that the Shikon is under so much pressure right now? They might even shut it down-how do you think you'll get a job there?"

"Well, when I'm there I'll solve everything-find out why Mr. Taisho is not getting all the income on his sold drinks and that way mama won't have to be worried much either." Kagome said firmly but inside she was having trouble believing her own words. '_Man, my idea sounded so much better in my head._'

"Kagome, I don't want to make you lose any hope, but you're plan might not work it's just-"

" But if it doesn't work I can always try again." Kagome reasoned. Aw, why did Kikyo have to make her feel like she was stupid? She always acted like Kagome's common sense and that was a little disturbing. Kikyo smiled and gave Kagome another tight hug that could've shut off her blood circulation.

"Either way I'm proud of you okay Kag?" Kikyo said and loosened her arms that were holding her sister to look in her eyes.

That's what Kagome loved anout Kikyo, no matter what she'd always be there for you. She put other's happiness before herself and even though Kagome would sometimes be jealous of all the compliments Kikyo got she loved that in her sister.

Kagome hugged Kikyo back with a warm smile. "Thanks Kikyo, I love you."

Kagome pulled back from Kikyo again and looked at the big clock hanging on the wall only to hit herself lightly on the head.

"Oh shoot, I don't have time to eat breakfast, I'll be late for the Shikon!" Kagome cried and grabbed her purse (courtesy of Kikyo ) then dashed out into the hall and down the long set of stairs, all the while Kikyo following.

Rushing down the stairs she spotted her mother talking to one of the maids.

"Good morning mama," Kagome and Kikyo greeted their mother.

"Good morning girls." Mrs. Higurashi said and looked up to see her two daughters when the maid had gone back to her work.

"Are you going somewhere Kagome?" Hyuka wondered why Kagome was wearing Kikyo's clothes, this was very unusual for Kagome, she usually wore bright coloured t-hirts and a pair of blue jeans…what was she up to?

Kagome fidgeted uncertain, after the talk she had with Kikyo if she should tell her mother or not. Just when she was about to answer, Kikyo spoke up for her.

"Mother, Kagome's going to look for a job!" exclaimed Kikyo. Hyuka's eyebrows drew up in surprise but besides that, her face was expressionless.

"Is this true Kagome?" Turning her gaze on Kagome again. Kagome was getting a job? Maybe a little of Kikyo had been rubbed off on her? Kagome looked down at her feet, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"Yes mama I've been planning on looking for a job for a while now and I think that if you and Kikyo can do it, then maybe I can too…" She trailed off. 'She probably thinks I'm so stupid thinking I can get a job!' She thought and nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot.

But surprisingly a warm smile eased onto Hyuka's face as she looked at her younger daughter.

"I'm proud of you Kagome," Kagome looked up at her mother in surprise. '_What? her mother was proud of her? This couldn't be right, Kikyo was the one who everybody was proud of not her!'_

She opened her mouth to say something but her voice caught in her throat and she looked at Kikyo with surprise on her face but Kikyo was too busy beaming happily.

" Good luck."Hyuka said to her speechless daughter and smiled again. "I know you'll do a good job." With that said Hyuka bid goodbye to her two daughters and walked off to arrange some important meetings.

As she left Kagome's eyes filled up with happy tears and she grinned good-naturedly. _'Mama said she was proud of me, she wished me good luck for the very first time. She does care about me then!'_ Kagome thought and she gave Kikyo another quick hug.

"I'll see you later!" She said and rushed out the door.

This was by far the best day yet. But-(there always is a BUT) Kagome had somehow fogotten to tell her mother exactly WHERE she wanted to get a job…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I look freaking' stupid!"

"You look like a normal person."

"No, I look like some stupid loser, Miroku!" Miroku sighed and let his head drop in defeat. "And here I was thinking that was how you looked all the time." Miroku muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha growled from the mirror.

The two had begun changing Inuyasha's appearance but because of an egotistical hanyou who cared a little too much about how he looked—it was more trouble than it seemed.

Miroku pulled out the rubber band that tied his hair at the back of head and tossed it to Inuyasha who caught it swiftly and looked at Miroku with a quizzical expression.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked. Miroku sighed deeply then rubbed his temples in frustration.

"It's to tie your hair." Miroku grumbled but Inuyasha gave him a blank look.

"And why would I do that?" he asked unconsciously running a hand through his long, silver hair.

Unfortunately, Miroku's patience had ended right there.

"For crying out loud you're trying to get no one to notice you! We've already finished your damn clothes and now we have to do your stupid hair!" Miroku all but screamed.

Inuyasha tugged at his tight collar nervously, it wasn't everyday that you saw Miroku (always the calm one) blow up in your face.

"O-Kay, I'll tie my hair, just promise me you won't do that ever again, yeah?"

Miroku nodded as he exhaled a deep breath happy that he'd let it all out and walked over to Inuyasha, pulled all of the hanyou's hair together in a low pony tail at the back of his head and slipped on the rubber band to hold it in place.

"There, now no one will recognize you." He said and moved back to admire his work.

Inuyasha once again tuned to face the mirror and looked at his reflection.

"Great, I look worse now. At least no one will know it's me." He sighed and looked at his friend. "So, we're done?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Miroku replied. For the past hour they had been deciding on how to dress Inuyasha, It couldn't be anything fancy because that would be a giveaway for sure. They moved on to middle-class clothes but even then Inuyasha with his well-built figure and charming face had only looked as good as he did normally. From there they went on to cheap clothes (very hard to find in a rich hanyou's house) and finally that had done the trick.

They had settled upon a black, collared, cotton button-up shirt and beige khaki pants-typical clothing for the average working guy. But Inuyasha didn't like his new look-it was usually brand name T-shirts and leather jackets for him and with his hair tied up so it was covering his demon ears, that wasn't comfortable either, in his opinion he looked like everybody else-something he wasn't too much fond of.

"Now, I've already got your resume typed out for you," Miroku began "and I've already gotten a written note from your dad saying that he wants you to get a job there so they can't say no to you, and now we're done getting you dressed up." Miroku tapped his chin mentally going over all the things they'd had to do. "What else…?"

"Um… how do I get there? I mean I can't just hop into a limo, people will figure out easily and I'm certainly not driving myself." Inuyasha stated turning away from the wall mirror to look at his best friend and his father's business assistant. He'd known Miroku for about…what, six, maybe seven years? Even though Miroku was his father's new business assistant, Inuyasha had already known the guy for five years before that and they _had _went to the same high school together, they'd hit it off then and were surprisingly still best buds.

Miroku gave him a critical look "Man Inuyasha, you're such a lazy ass," He grinned wide, displaying his collection of perfect, white teeth (too bad for Miroku's dentist!) "What _will _the ladies think?" Inuyasha sent Miroku a glare then turned around to undo the two front buttons on his shirt, it was getting a bit too tight and Inuyasha wasn't used to it this way.

"Keh, the 'ladies' think of me more than you and if I'm such a lazy ass, then why the hell does Sheera stick with me?" he replied smirking. Sheera, his current girlfriend, was a South-American model who Inuyasha had met during his vacation in the U.S. One look at him and Sheera had clung to him like a lost puppy, (A.N. Feh, ya right, Inu good with girls…please make me stop laughing!) knowing he had more pocket money than she could make in months.

"Maybe it's because if she hits it off with you, she'll be one rich, rich, little girl?" Inuyasha ignored that last remark but whirled around quickly to look at Miroku.

"Oh damn!" Inuyasha cried smacking his hand against his forehead (not as lightly as Kagome though ) and ripping Miroku's rubber band out of his hair, letting the silver tresses fall around his back and shoulders, his velvety ears once again visible on his silver head.

"What's wrong now?" Miroku raised an eyebrow looking at the hanyou with a skeptical look. Inuyasha grabbed a brush, running it through his hair quickly.

"Shit Miroku, I was supposed to go pick up Sheera at the airport! I'm such an ass! I only have…" He yanked up his sleeve and looked intently at his watch. "Oh man, only an hour!"

"Inuyasha, did you have to bring that girl to little, innocent Japan? She'll be way too much for even the army to handle!" Miroku groaned. Inuyasha though, was busy changing back into his black jeans, red Nike T-shirt, and black leather jacket.

"Miroku she's a doll, she'll listen to anything I have to say." Inuyasha said slipping into his jacket and grabbing his bike keys. Miroku wrinkled his nose and made a sick face. "Inuyasha my friend, I don't think I want to know exactly _what_ you have to say."

Inuyasha dug into his jeans pockets, pulling out his cell-phone and tossing it to Miroku who caught it clumsily, sucks to not have demon powers…

"I'm riding my bike to go pick Sheera up and God knows how much luggage she'll have so call the chauffeur and tell him to go to the airport and meet us there. Sheera will ride with me and the driver can pack her luggage in the car and bring it back to the villa."

"Okay, but I thought you were too lazy to drive yourself?"

"I am, but Sheera's just got a thing for my bike." He replied and rushed off out of the room. Miroku groaned again and slumped into an armchair.

"And I thought I was the one who'd do anything for the ladies."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The wind whipped his hair around in the air and he sighed deeply, the road was so busy and filled with cars and trucks today and unfortunately for him he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon let alone the airport.

"Damn it, stupid-ass slow drivers." He muttered then more loudly he called out. "MOVE IT YOU SLOW LOSERS! I HAVE THINGS TO DO!"

Several heads in the vehicles turned around to see who had yelled out, hoping to give them a piece of their mind, but when they spotted Inuyasha Taisho almost everyone turned their heads back suddenly pretending they hadn't heard- well, it _was_ Inuyasha Taisho, son of THE Yoshi Taisho. Almost no self-respected person wanted to pick a fight with the multi-millionaire's son, but the keyword there was almost-_almost _everyone turned away except a young, teenage girl who had been waiting well over half an hour at the bus stop to get to work. Since Inuyasha was in the last lane with his bike, his elbows propped up on the handlebars and his feet planted lazily on the ground, the girl walked over to him all the while giving him a 'who-do-you-think-you-are?' look. Obviously she didn't know who he was otherwise she would've turned away like everyone else, but there's never an endless supply of luck for an 18-year-old trying to get a job at the Shikon (Big, HINT!)

She stopped in front of Inuyasha planting her hands on her hips, her head cocked to the side.

"Why are you all of a sudden so cranky?" She asked him. Inuyasha was turned the other way so he turned to look at her when she acknowledged him.

"I have things to do, now beat it." He said coolly and looked her up and down. '_Nice legs,_' He thought absently, '_for a wench that is._' Kagome saw him sizing her up and pursed hr lips in anger. '_Stupid, dumb, prick…who does he think he is_?'

"You know, you're not the only one who has things to do." She said glaring at him. Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah? Well, I'm the only one with something important to do." He retorted removing his gaze from her long, slender tanned legs and up to her face. She had long, slightly wavy black hair tumbling down her shoulders and framing her fragile face. The girl's eyes were a creamy brown-almost like caramel- and they had more emotion in them than Inuyasha could make out-but most of it was anger.

"You've got to be the most annoying, stuck-up person I've met in my whole life!" She cried out, anger getting the better of her. The boy smirked again, this time humorously.

"Welcome to my world."

"I can't believe you-" she stopped halfway through what she was about to say as she saw the bus coming through the bunch of vehicles.

"Oh, no! My bus!" She cried and launched off to the bus stand. Luckily for her, she had made it in time. She heaved a sigh of relief as she got onto the bus and paid her fare. Inuyasha stood there, just shaking his head, '_Stupid girl…nice legs though_."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"May I help you dear?" An elderly woman asked from behind the long counter.

Kagome looked around her for the umpteenth time. She couldn't believe it-of course she knew that the farmers and other workers were on strike, but she hadn't known that they were having the strike right there in the office.

"Shikon Industries, Pay Up!" was repeatedly cried out by one of the protesters. The protesters were all grouped up in the lobby screaming at the top of their lungs. There was surprisingly a very big bunch of people on strike. It looked like all the farmers were having a camp out-and had brought their families along just for the fun of it. Kagome bit her nail nervously- this wasn't at all what she expected.

"Um, yeah. I needed to talk to Mr.Chuo, the manager… is he here?" She asked timidly.

"Yes he's here, hold on I'll let him know you're on your way up," The woman picked up the phone and looked at Kagome. "Your name is?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She said and waited for the woman to call Mr.Chuo.

"Hello Mr.Chuo? Yes, she's here…do you want me to send her up right now… Of course, yes, I'll do that right now." The woman said into the phone as Kagome waited patiently in front of the counter nervously tapping her fingers on the desk top. The woman looked up at Kagome and put down the phone.

"Mr. Chuo says that he'll see you now. Take the elevator to the twelfth floor and then take a right down the end of the hall, you'll see their office then." She said then quickly grabbed the phone that was ringing.

"Thank you," Kagome said over her shoulder as she walked over to the elevator but the woman seemed too busy in her call to hear her. 'O- well, now I have to get to the twelfth floor…' Kagome thought and brushed past some of the employees lounging here and there.

As she got into the elevator, she realized something. Didn't the woman behind the desk say '_their_ office'? She stopped to think about it for a moment but right then the elevator doors slid open to the twelfth floor and she stepped out cautiously.

"Take a right down the end of the hall…" Kagome murmured under her breath. She followed the woman's directions and turned right at the end of the hall, noticing the office immediately. Well, it wasn't really hard to miss…mainly because it was the only door on that side. Kagome came to a stop beside the thick double doors with the name plate- _OFFICE OF MR.CHUO-_ and tentatively raised her hand to knock on the door but stopped taking a deep breath. This seemed twenty times harder than she had originally thought.

_"Kagome, I don't want to make you lose any hope, but you're plan might not work…"_

No, Kagome thought firmly. This wasn't the time to be thinking about negative things…like what Kikyo had said that morning, but quite the opposite. Thinking positive would help her in this dire situation…right? After all, Kagome's mother had even said good luck to her, which meant that she was hoping that Kagome would actually get the job-no way would Kagome ever let her mother lose hope in her even though it was the first time her mother had said something nice directly to her.

Gathering up all her courage…there didn't seem to be any left, she finally knocked on the door-softly at first, but then more punctuated.

"Come in," A voice from behind the doors said, it was a male voice-no doubt Mr. Chuo.

She turned the handle of the door and poked her raven-haired head inside. The office was huge. Big, wooden shelves lined up the walls, each holding hundreds of thick books. There were two grey filing cabinets on the other side of the office, also lined up against the wall and in the middle of the room was a huge mahogany desk cluttered with things. In front of the desk there were two cushiony, leather chairs, and seated in each was a person.

'_What, I didn't know there was two managers…okay so which one is Mr.Chuo?'_ Kagome asked herself mentally.

" Come in, you may take a seat." She stepped into the office fully, biting her lip nervously again. Kagome walked over to the desk and sat down slowly, she looked at both the men wondering again which one was the man she needed to speak to.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome stuck out her hand over the desk to the first man. He seemed pretty young, long, black hair plaited into a long braid, he had nice features and he had pointy ears, his eyes were sort of a dark violet…wait, pointy ears? That meant he was a demon. The first man took her hand in his and Kagome's suspicions were confirmed when she noticed the sharp claws adorning his hand.

"I'm Hiten Chuo, nice to meet you." Kagome gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Oh, so you're Mr.Chuo?" Hiten shook his head and looked over to the second man. He was the total opposite of Hiten. Where Hiten had a full head of long, black hair, the second man had a head as shiny and hairless as a bowling ball. Where Hiten's features where nice and chiseled, his were ominous and big. And where Hiten's eyes were a dark violet, the second mans eyes were black and beady…well you get the point.

"Well not exactly, you see this is my younger brother, Manten Chuo and he's also the manger of the office." Kagome nodded, now she understood. They were both Mr.Chuo's and that's why the woman at the counter had said 'their office'

"Good morning, Miss Higurashi." Manten said and quickly shook hands with the girl.

"I'm here for an interview," Kagome began but was suddenly cut off.

"No, no, no, no need to explain- we know what you're here for Miss Higurashi," Hiten cut in.

"You do?" Kagome gave him a puzzled look.

"Yes, we know exactly why you're here so we can just cut through all the rest." Manten answered and pulled open the drawer and reached inside, rummaging for a while then finally finding what he was looking for. Kagome was still puzzled. What were these two men talking about? And how did they know what she was here for?

Manten pulled out his hand revealing a thick wad of cash. Kagome's mouth dropped open as he placed it in front of her. She picked it up tentatively and looked up at Manten.

"What, what's this?"

"That's three thousand yen that's what." Hiten answered looking slightly irritated. "Don't you recognize money when you see it girl?" Kagome nodded and slipped on a smile.

"So, I got the job then?"

"Yes you did…" Kagome grinned widely and snatched up the money and began counting.

"One, two, three…"

"Now all you have to do is write an awesome report for our company, make it up if you want to. The government can't know that there is anything wrong in our offices."

"Yeah, yeah sure, I can do that…" Kagome replied and continued her count. "Seven, eight, nine…" The phone on the desk rang and Manten answered it.

"Hello? Yes this is Mr.Chuo, what do you mean the food inspector can't come?" He looked over at Kagome who was happily counting up her money.

"She's already here. What? The food inspector is a man?" He looked at Kagome again, this time looking suspicious.

"Are you a man?" Kagome looked up from the wad of cash and gave a wry look.

"Do I look like a man?" Manten shook his head and went back to the call.

"No, she's not a man, the food inspector is a woman…" then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh dammit!" Manten slammed the phone down drawing Kagome's attention to him.

"Are you the food inspector or not?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm just Kagome Higurashi-I never said I was the food inspector." Hiten growled and snatched the money from her hands, giving the vulnerable Kagome a glare.

"Hey!" Kagome cried, "I thought that was for me!"

"No, that was for the food inspector!" Manten said narrowing his eyes at Kagome.

"If you're not the food inspector then get out now!"

"But-but I need a job here!" Kagome cried shooting up from her chair.

"Do you think we're in a position to hand out jobs?" Hiten asked coolly and Kagome shook her head.

"Then get out of out of our office!" Manten shouted pointing to the two, thick double doors.

"But you can't kick me out! I have to get a job here!" Kagome cried but both Mr. Chuo's paid no heed to her as they rudely pushed her out of their huge office, closing the doors behind them.

"Ugggggh! The nerve of those stupid, little, annoying jerks!" Kagome fumed to herself as she stood in the hallway processing what she had just been through. Hiten and Manten were not going to give her the job, well that much was clear…but what should she do next? If she went back home, jobless, her mother would think she was capable of doing absolutely nothing, she'd be even harsher on her than usual.

Kagome stood there in the empty hallway thinking to herself and nervously biting her pinky nail again.

'_Maybe I _should_ go back home, it's no use wasting time here when I could be looking for a job elsewhere.'_

(Not a page break!)

"Manten, would you stop pacing around? You're making me go crazy!" Hiten growled to his younger brother.

"Sorry Hiten, It's just that I'm worried about what Naraku asked us to do."

Manten replied as he stopped pacing around the office and face his brother.

"Why? We've got nothing to worry about, and besides Naraku did say that after he becomes mayor, we'll be paid generously." Hiten said. Manten was always the one to worry and whine, if he weren't his blood brother then he'd be done killing him by now.

"What if Mr.Yoshi finds out? We'll both lose our jobs and we could also be easily put in jail!" Manten fretted and began pacing the length of the office again.

"Yoshi is just blind. That big-hearted loser cares too much for everyone, he'll be too blinded by our trust to even think that we're against him." Hiten scoffed.

"I suppose you're right bother." Manten sighed and went to stand beside Hiten. "We can get away with any-" he stopped abruptly what he was about to say when the double doors were opened and in popped the familiar raven-haired head.

"What-what the hell are you doing in here?" Manten stuttered as he saw Kagome's face. "I just forgot my purse and came back to get it." Kagome said studying the two managers. They both looked nervous, '_As if they're hiding something…'_

"Did you hear anything? What did you hear?" Hiten asked grabbing Kagome's elbow. Kagome instantly yanked it away, a slow smile appearing on her face.

"Everything?" She said simply and was pleased with her answer when both men began fidgeting in their spots. Actually she didn't have a cow's idea of what the two men were talking about, she just remembered she had forgotten her purse in their office and went to retrieve it but if she just played her cards right…

"You heard everything?" Hiten asked still unable to completely trust the girl but Manten interrupted him.

"You won't tell Mr.Yoshi will you?" Kagome pretended to think a moment then frowned, "Of course I will."

Both Manten and Hiten's face fell and Manten looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. "You can't tell Mr.Yoshi, Ms. Higurashi, we'll lose our jobs!"

Hiten narrowed his eyes at the girl. "I bet she doesn't even know Mr.Yoshi-she's just a little girl."

"Of course I know him! Uncle Yoshi has known _me _since I was a baby." Kagome said putting on her best earnest face even though she knew she was lying between her teeth. She had seen Mr.Yoshi on the telly a million times but she'd never seen him in real life.

"See Hiten, she does know him-he's even her uncle! What will we do now?" Manten cried. He knew his career would end like this, oh why did he have to listen to his brother and make unachievable plans with Naraku?

"Wait," Hiten lifted a hand to silence his younger brother who was lot in his worried babble. "How much do you want a job here Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome tried to act cool but inside she was having a party-she'd done it, she would be getting a job after all! Whatever the two managers were talking about must have been something important.

" I _was _thinking of getting a job here but after you two rudely threw me out I'm not so sure..." Kagome said trying to sound innocent.

"Well, Kagome," Hiten said in a smooth voice. "Consider yourself the newest and best-paid employee of this Shikon Office."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

She could hear the distant shouts and voices from the vendors and merchants down the street and she sighed happily, enjoying the fantastic view. Kagome was down at the harbor and she was in the best of her moods. People buzzed around everywhere, buying things, selling things, or just hanging around and relishing the view like she was.

After the scene at the Shikon office, Kagome took the bus home and called up Kikyo to tell her the good news. Kikyo was so surprised and Kagome had to stop herself from making fun of her older sister. Kikyo had also asked how Kagome had gotten the job but Kagome didn't think it would be a good idea to tell her sister that she had pretended to blackmail Shikon's managers. After her long chat with Kikyo, she changed into much comfortable clothes- a T-shirt and jeans, then made her way down to the harbor. She'd always loved that place, even though most people liked quiet, secluded areas where they could be alone and think quietly to themselves, Kagome always loved to be around people. The one thing she despised more than her two new bosses, was being completely, and utterly bored and without company.

But she smiled to herself and breathed in the familiar smell of the ocean. There were boats and ferry's lined up against the docks and even though Kagome had lived in that town almost all her life, she'd never been in a boat, maybe she was a bit seasick?

Kagome rounded her thoughts back to that morning and she still couldn't believe her luck. Hiten and Manten had made an awesome deal with her-more to her benefit than theirs because Kagome had not one clue of what they were hiding and even if she did, Mr.Yoshi definitely wasn't her uncle so she wouldn't be able to tell him.

But still, she was one happy girl. Part of the deal was that besides getting a job at the Shikon as an advertisement administrator, she'd get paid twice as much for keeping her mouth shut…life was funny that way wasn't it?

Kagome broke out of her happy thoughts when she saw a bus stopping at the side of the road to let off the passengers. First a couple walked out, holding hands and cuddling each other, then an old lady carrying tons of overstuffed shopping bags and Kagome could only wonder how the woman was able to hold so much weight, but the last passenger off caught her attention. The guy looked like everyone else around the waterfront, carrying a briefcase and wearing a black shirt and beige khaki pants, except that he had a very good looking face and long silver hair tied in a low ponytail, the guy also had an awesome body and-wait, the guy had silver hair? He was demon? (A.N Guess whooo?) She was still staring at him trying to figure out if he was or wasn't when she realized he was coming in her direction so she suddenly switched her gaze to the water. The guy came to a stop beside her, scratching his head and looking hopelessly confused.

'_Maybe he's lost and needs directions,'_ Kagome thought as she stole another glance at him. He strode over to the nearest person, a vendor selling souvenirs, bracelets and necklaces made of colorful stones and seashells and Kagome recognized the merchant instantly. His name was Miyuzuko Konika, and he was known throughout the town for his handmade good luck beads.

'Ha! I have good luck all on my own, even without some lucky beads!' The boy began talking to Miyuzuko and Kagome leaned forward to listen. 

"Excuse me mister," the boy began and Kagome puzzled over the thought if she'd heard his voice before. Miyuzuko looked up to see the young boy and gave him a puzzled look as if he didn't understand what the young man was saying. Kagome smiled to herself, if the boy was lost and needed directions, Miyuzuko wasn't a good person to ask for help- the poor man was deaf. She knew she should go help the guy out but she stood in her spot wanting to see what would happen.

"What?" Miyuzuko shouted staring at the young man in front of him. The boy gave the vendor an irked look and leaned back obviously alarmed by Miyuzuko's yelling.

"I need to know how to get to the Shikon Office."

" You want some good luck beads?" Miyuzuko asked and began picking up a bunch of beads and shoving them in front of the boy's face. "I have lot's of colors red, blue, purple, green, which one would you like?"

The boy scratched his head in confusion and then repeated what he's said earlier, this time slowly as if he were talking to a two-year-old.

"I need to get to the Shikon Office."

"So you want red?" Miyuzuko asked politely but the boy just growled in annoyance.

"Ugggggh! What is wrong with you man? Are you DEAF?" as soon as the word left his mouth everyone around them stopped what they were doing to give the boy weird looks. They actually knew that Miyuzuko was indeed deaf and had trouble understanding what people said to him. Everything was quiet, actually would have been quiet but Kagome wasn't doubled over and laughing her head off. The people around them gave the boy another few looks then continued what they were doing.

Seeing the girl laughing her head off at him, Inuyasha suppressed a growl and stalked over to her.

"Hey, girl," He said as he stopped beside her. Kagome looked up when he called her.

"Yeah?" she asked trying to hold back from bursting into giggles but it was a failed attempt.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked as if it were the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"Nope, I was just laughing at…" she looked around than spotted the couple who had gotten of the same bus as the boy. "Those two over there." She said pointing.

"Right, so you go on spying and laughing at innocent couples? You sick, sick, little girl." He said smirking and Kagome couldn't help but feel she'd seen that smirk somewhere…but where?

"Well at least I don't make a fool out of myself by asking a deaf person if they're deaf." She said smiling innocently and his smirk slipped off his face.

"I didn't know he was deaf." He ground out, "I'm new in the town and I need to know where Shikon Office is."

'_Fine, I'll tell him.'_ Kagome thought but instantly changed her mind when the boy added, " But don't worry, I don't expect an annoying little girl to know where it is."

He smirked again and this time Kagome remembered exactly where she had seen that smirk. That morning when she was waiting for that bus, she'd talked to a silver-haired demon; she hadn't remembered much of the guy's face but his smirk she would never forget. _' Hmmm, time for a little celebration fun…' _Kagome thought wickedly.

"Oh no, this little girl knows exactly where the Shikon is, well that is if you want to know…" She trailed off mentally hoping that he would. This self-centered jerk needed to know that the world didn't revolve around him, she thought firmly.

"Yeah, I need to know." He said gripping his briefcase tighter. It wasn't like him to ever ask help from anyone-especially irritating humans. But this time he really needed it. After bringing Sheera back to the villa from the airport, Miroku had forced Inuyasha to dress up again and start his job. Inuyasha had no intention of starting any of it that day, not when Sheera was waiting for him…but as Miroku put it "The sooner the better." So he got dressed, got onto the nearest bus but when he came to his destination, he remembered that Miroku hadn't given him the directions to the office, thus leading him to ask a human for help.

"Well, since you were kind enough to ask, go all the way down the harbor until you come upon and old cottage. Go behind the cottage and you'll see this small ravine and if you follow it you'll get to this really high hill climb up that hill and you'll eventually see the Shikon office." Kagome said all in one breath. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?" he asked sarcastically and began walking away. Kagome smiled after him, now that was what she called celebration fun. The Shikon office was just around the other block but that self-centered jerk was just asking for it.

"Hey, Don't I get a thanks?" She called out to him as he walked away. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder with a wry look.

"Yeah, whatever thanks." Kagome smiled again as she watched his form disappear into the crowd.

"You're very welcome."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**A.N. You do not know how freakishly happy I am right now…Finished, finished, finished! My longest chapter EVER! Okay I'm gonna stop my phsyco babble now…**

**As you can see…Inuyasha and Kagome have met and if you expect any fluffiness for the next few chapters, I suggest you stop reading right here. Oh and for Sheera, I just added her as my own character, although she's not gonna have a big part in the story, or maybe she will, it depends on what mood I'm in when I'm writing…after all I have the power of the pen!…………LONG SILENCE……………O-Kay…I have the power of the Keyboard but you see what I mean**

**Chiao! I'm gonna go grab an Iced Cappuchino! (sp?)**


	6. It's A Small World After All

**FirePetals **

**Family Comes First**

**A.N. Sorry guys, I didn't know that in the last chapter, when I was supposed to be writing Mr. Taisho, I wrote Mr. Yoshi…! I'm sorry though I guess it was only because I was writing another story that had a character named Mr.Yoshi so you see I simply got mixed up. And just so you know; I have nothing against British people! That's the only accent that came to mind at the time for Mr. George Quinnley. Sorry to those who might take offence ;;**

**Disclaimer: You sue me and I sue you back cause I've already mentioned before that the person writing this-no matter that they may be 17 or 70- they Don't own Inuyasha, but… they might own an Inuyaaasha…it could happen right? .- .-**

**And to Rin14- Thanks so very much for reviewing-I noticed that you've reviewed a lot of my chapters so I'm very grateful! Also, you'd said in a review that you'd like the story better if Sesshy was in it. Well I've thought about it and I think I could put him in. But, I'm not sure where, I mean I don't know exactly what his character would be so if you could help me out by giving me an idea, I'll soon add Sesshomaru to my story. I'll also be adding Sango, later on and maybe Shippo too. Don't ask me what their parts are in the fic 'cause I don't know myself, I'm not sure how this will play out. 00**

**O-Kay whew that was long, but you guys probably skip the Authors Notes any ways. TT**

**(Ah, what the hell…it's not very important anyway)**

**Chapter 6: It's A Small World After All**

* * *

Was murder a crime?

Oh yeah it was…hm, then he'd have to find a different way to torture her…Oh! How about hiring a few hit men to kidnap her and stuff her into an old abandoned cabin in the middle-of-no-where then every night shave off a bunch of her hair? Would that be good enough? Nah, too simple and kidnapping was a crime too. Man they were getting too strict these days! Maybe he should just-

Inuyasha broke out of his corrupt thoughts when he saw the headlights of a vehicle a few feet away, coming in his direction.

"_I'll have to save my torture plans for her later,"_ Inuyasha thought as he quickly broke into a run, heading towards the oncoming vehicle. It was a little past midnight and instead of being back at his villa, in his spacious Jacuzzi, casually sipping a martini, he was out here prancing around, trying to find his own _fathers_ company, How ironic was that?

The stupid girl he'd asked for directions earlier probably didn't know what she was saying. He'd been following her directions and so far-no Shikon!

The vehicle slowed to a stop when Inuyasha reached it, slightly panting. It was an old, rusty sort of truck and even with the sparse light Inuyasha could tell it was painted a dark shade of mud brown. Inuyasha tapped lightly on the driver's window with his claws until the glass slowly rolled down.

"What d'ya want?" asked a rough voice. It was an old man, with thinning, white tufts of graying hair on both sides of his head, leaving only a bald, shiny spot in the middle. He had slightly bloodshot eyes, which were peering at the hanyou suspiciously.

"I got lost, and I need a ride," Inuyasha explained. Damn, it was his second time that day asking someone for help-he should've just asked Miroku to drop him off, and he'd even forgot his cell!

"You're not gonna rob me are ya?" The man asked narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha who just looked at him blankly. "Well?" the man asked again.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Inuyasha said dryly then walked around the truck to the passenger side when the man signaled him to get in.

"Where d'ya need to go?" the man asked when Inuyasha got in closing the door, not really bothering to put on his seatbelt.

"Shikon Industries." Inuyasha answered leaning his head against the headrest.

* * *

Inuyasha offered shutting the door. The man nodded and asked, "Why did you want to go to the Shikon?"

"Uh, to get a job." Inuyasha said uncertainly. The man gave him a skeptical look.

"Ya' do know that they're on strike, right son?" Inuyasha turned away from the man quickly glancing at his surroundings.

"Yeah, I know." He muttered under his breath.

"Well, good luck kid, you're going to need it" the man called out as he sped away. Inuyasha looked around again this time more slowly.

'_No, I'm _not_.'_ Inuyasha thought bluntly.

"Wait a second…" he said letting his words trail off as he looked from left to right. There were merchants everywhere, there was the sea, and there were the same boats lined up against the dock, as there was that morning…

He was back where he'd started.

The bitch had tricked him.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed the closest person next to him, in his case a young woman dressed primly in an Armani business suit, with her hair up in a tight bun.

"Yes?" she asked, pointedly annoyed, but Inuyasha ignored that.

"Where am I?" he asked ignoring the look she was giving him.

"At the merchants harbor," the woman said jerking her elbow out of his grasp.

"Wait, then where's the Shikon?" the woman rolled her eyes and smoothed out her skirt.

"Have you tried looking behind you?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she walked away from him.

He turned around quickly to see the huge glass building smack-dab down the street. Inuyasha growled raking a hand through his hair.

"I am not going to spare her!"

* * *

"He's not going to spare you." Kikyo said to Kagome as she flipped through a glamour magazine.

"Yeah right," Kagome said plopping down beside Kikyo on her bed. "I wouldn't let him touch a hair on me. Besides, it's not like I'll ever meet him again."

"It's a small world Kagome," Kikyo said not glancing up from her magazine.

"Oh loosen up, Kikyo!" Kagome laughed throwing a pillow at her sister.

"But, I still can't believe you did that. The poor guy must be so lost."

"Yeah, but that's the funny part." Kagome said winking. "Come on Kikyo, admit it. You know it's funny."

Kikyo laughed lightly, "Yeah, I guess it is. I'm also surprised Kagome. You got such a great job all of a sudden, just wait till mama hears."

"Yeah, but I _can't_ wait," Kagome said, thoughts of her mother saying how proud she were of her crowding her head.

"Oh, Kagome, Kouga called a while ago," Kikyo informed her.

"Yeah?" Kagome said as she got up to look in her walk-in closet for something to wear for work the next day.

"He was asking if you were still up for the dinner and movie." Kagome pulled out a hanger with a beige suede coat, a matching skirt and a lavender colored sleeveless top. When she turned around she saw that Kikyo had put down her magazine and was regarding her with another one of her rare I-know-you-like-him grins.

"What?" Kagome asked bluntly laying the clothes one by one on her bed, but her eyes never moved from her sister.

"A date with Mr. Kouga hm?" Kikyo asked smugly. Kagome sighed, trying to look irritated but was really trying to hide the dark blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"It's not a date," Kagome stated crossing her arms. Kikyo laughed lightly, brushing back her bangs from getting in her eyes. "Yeah Kagome, and I'm a dead preistess."

"It isn't! It's just a friendly get together thing, okay? And I've told you before and I'm telling you again; Kouga and I aren't anything more than friends!" Kagome argued, pointedly cross.

"Okay, okay, calm down will you." Kikyo said quickly grabbing Kagome down to give her a hug.

"Sure, let's just not talk about this anymore." Kagome sighed. The two sat in quiet for a while until Kikyo broke the silence.

"So is it a yes or no for the date?"

"Kikyo!"

* * *

_Is this for real?_

Inuyasha stared blankly at the two men seated in front of him. God only knew why his father had hired these two buffoons, it definitely wasn't for their intelligence, and in no way could it be for their looks…

"Okay, Mr. Chuo, if one of the employees in the Shikon was coming on late for the past few weeks and was missing work time, how would you handle the situation?" The two men looked at each other then at Inuyasha.

"Uh, how should we know?" Manten said sniffing and running a sweaty hand over his bald head.

"Because you two are the managers of the Shikon. Do I need to spell it out for you two?"

"Hey, look here kid, we're the ones interviewing you-not the other way around. We ask the questions and you answer them got that?" Hiten said glaring at the hanyou. A kid was testing his business ability, how did that happen?

Inuyasha sighed inwardly. He was getting absolutely no where and even though he asked the simplest questions, the two managers of the office hadn't a clue what the answer was.

Inuyasha had booked an appointment with a Mr.Chuo when he reached the Shikon Industries the other night. After that, he needed a place to stay. He made a collect call to his dear old friend Miroku at the nearest phone booth and asked his friend to send him some cash and his motorcycle. Miroku was okay with sending some cash but he'd argued about the bike. Apparently, he thought Inuyasha's bike looked too expensive for an average working guy to have but when Inuyasha explained what he had to go through because _one_ girl had pulled a prank on him, Miroku hastily agreed. Now he was here, In the office of Mr. Chuo, actually two Mr.Chuo's and was having a grand old interview. It didn't matter if he qualified or not, as long as he had his father's written letter saying that he wanted Inuyasha to get a job there- the managers would _have_ to take him in.

Hiten and Manten exchanged looks then Manten cleared his throat. Inuyasha only looked wearily at the two.

"Do I get the job?" he asked.

"Hold on kid, uh what was your name?" Hiten asked Inuyasha, swiveling in his chair.

"It's Yasha, Yasha Konira." Inuyasha said scratching an itch on his nose.

"Yeah, Yasha, uh we need a second to talk about it so just wait outside a minute." Hiten said standing up. Inuyasha stood up too, not really bothered but wanting Hiten and Manten to hurry up with the interview. Manten ushered the hanyou out of the office and closed the door.

"Hiten, are we going to hire him?" Manten asked his brother, double-checking the door to make sure it was locked. Last time they had left it unlocked, they'd been outsmarted by a young, teenager who'd made millions by just listening in on their conversation.

"You know very well Manten, that I don't want to. But the kid has a written letter from Mr. Taisho, now we can't say no to that."

"Yeah, but I don't think we can afford to give another job to someone after that Higurashi girl blackmailed us." Manten tried to reason. Half the company was on strike for god's sake!

"It's okay, the kid is poor, his father is a chauffeur for Mr. Taisho after all. We'll just give him some small jobs around the place, like filing or something." Hiten said and walked over to the heavy office doors and opening them quickly.

Yasha was standing outside in the hall, leaning his back against the corridor wall; his hands tucked casually in his pockets. Hiten cleared his throat to get the boy's attention.

"Yasha, even though our farmers are on strike and we're not making enough income, we've decided to give you a job at the Shikon." Hiten declared putting on a fake smile.

"So when do I start?" Inuyasha asked picking up his briefcase.

"We usually give our employees one day to get ready for the job, but you can start now. Yasha, you can go to floor five, room twenty-three and get started there on filing. The man working there has got a very messy profile." Manten said stepping out of the office.

"Okay," Inuyasha said pressing the call button for the elevator. "But when's my lunch break?"

He really wasn't hungry, he'd had a nice, full meal at Sunshine Nights, the hotel he'd stayed at. But if he had to find some proof to close down the Shikon he would need to do a bit of spying.

"Uh, most of the employees take it at 3:00, but if you want you can take it at 2:30." Hiten said.

"Okay thanks." Inuyasha said faking a smile. The first thing he'd do after he was out of his disguise was fire these two losers. But, it would be better for him to have his lunch at 2:30 so he could see how the other workers were, without getting them suspicious.

"No need, no need, just tell Mr.Taisho that we hired you, and we're great managers. We just might get a raise." Manten said grinning and rubbing his hands together like a greedy cartoon character.

"Sure thing, I think you two are great managers." Inuyasha said stepping into the elevator that opened with a 'ding' in front of him._ 'But I just might be lying through my teeth.'_

"Good-bye now!" Manten said smiling placidly as the heavy metal doors shut and proceeded to take the hanyou to the fifth floor.

* * *

"You done yet kid?"

"No, not yet." Inuyasha answered evenly. The man working on the fifth floor went by the name George Quinnley. There were three things to him. The first, he had a heavy British accent and it always seemed to make his voice sound like thin weed, he wore beige trousers that were tucked into the sunset orange Hawaiian T-shirt he wore loosely, and lastly, he obviously didn't understand the meaning of 'an organized being.'

When Inuyasha had stepped into the his room he discovered that the man's office was strewn with thousand of files, papers, pens, stale doughnuts and empty, half crumpled Styrofoam coffee cups. Inuyasha had just stood there blankly trying to take the whole room in, even though it was no bigger than a public washroom stall.

'_Even Miroku's room is tidier than this pigsty. Any garbage man would have a field day with this…'_

There was a man sitting contently in a chair in front of a computer table, concentrating happily on the partly eaten doughnut in his pale hand, and an open, cardboard doughnut box placed awkwardly on his lap.

Inuyasha cleared his throat to get the man to acknowledge him and when the man did he asked, "Mr. Quinnley?"

"What is it?" George Quinnley asked pushing his tortoise shell glasses up on his long nose. His voice was reedy and thin, like he was talking underwater.

"Mr. Chuo sent me to ah, to file the client contract papers." Inuyasha said rubbing the top right side of his head where his ear was _supposed _to be, but was covered tightly by the ponytail he detested. He looked like a _human_.

"Yeah go ahead," George said jerking his chin in the direction of two huge metal drawers in the corner of the room. It looked like they took up more than half of the space in the tiny room.

Inuyasha walked over to them, putting his briefcase down on the littered floor. He pulled the first drawer open, expecting to find it full of papers and files, but instead it was empty save a torn up bubble gum wrapper. Inuyasha reached down to pull the second drawer and to his surprise found that one empty too.

"Where's all the papers I'm supposed to file?" Inuyasha asked sighing. If there were no files, how was he supposed to file them?

George turned around in his chair to face the hanyou giving him a tight-lipped smirk and pointed to his desk.

"They're somewhere in here, hurry up and find them. Then you can get started filling." Already Inuyasha hated the man.

"Stupid, low-life dumb ass." He muttered as he got to work and picked up a clump of papers, half of them covered with coffee stains.

"What was that?" George asked sniffing as he turned around in his chair like he owned the place. Which was very funny because Inuyasha practically did.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why you were eating now, I thought the employees had their lunch break at three?" Inuyasha asked, looking all the while the picture of pure innocence.

"That's for me to know, now get to work before I get the bosses to fire you." George Quinnley said scowling and finishing off his cream doughnut.

"Yessir." Inuyasha said dryly.

And now he was halfway through all the filing. It was a surprise, really, Inuyasha had never once filed anything in his life and here he was doing it like he'd done it for years. A real pro.

Inuyasha spared a steely glance at Mr. Quinnley. He was still sitting in the same chair, same position but instead of eating his cream doughnuts he was now finishing off the box of pastries he'd produced from his briefcase earlier on. It truly was a wonder how the man could eat so much yet not gain a pound, or maybe he was on a diet and had just gone on a binge? Inuyasha shook his head of thoughts and looked hopefully at his new K-mart watch. Miroku had exchanged his hundred dollar Quartz one for this piece of crap, which now Inuyasha found to his dismay, was broken.

'_Figures,'_ he decided. _'How can this dollar store shit compare?'_ But he still needed to know the time. He'd say at least two hours had passed, but it felt like an eternity when you were stuck putting paper into order. Whoever in the world did this job for a living, Inuyasha pitied them with all his heart.

"Hey, ah what's the time?" Inuyasha said to the back of Mr. Quinnley. The man had been doing nothing for the past hour; this was definitely going on to his father. The employees were lazing around just sitting here, while they still got paid their normal amount. No way was he going to let this company go on any longer.

The Shikon No Tama was tarnishing the Taisho name, all it was doing was giving lazy humans money in their pockets, with that they would spend on beer and women. Well, not that he didn't prefer the same…

But still, he did have another reason. And that was as that as soon as he got the Shikon Industries to shut down, he'd go to America where he'd start his own company there. But first he'd have to shut this place down and to do that he needed proof.

When Mr.Quinnley didn't answer, Inuyasha sighed irritably.

"Mr.Quinnley, the time?" George Quinnley just turned around in his swivel chair and jerked his chin towards his desk where there was a cheap, black desk clock.

Inuyasha ground his teeth. He was fed up, trying to put up with this fat geezer. Yet he still had to keep his cover or there'd be no way these people would act like they were now. He grabbed the clock from the messy desk and quickly read the time.

It was already 2:00, better keep working then. He thought unhappily and picked up yet another thick stack of papers.

* * *

"Jaken, get your scaly butt in here now." Onigoumo Naraku all but screamed into the intercom set on his desk. He let go of the red button and sat back in his chair with an irritated sigh.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five," He began pinching the bridge of his nose from habit. "Six, Seven, Eight, Nine…" There was a quiet, tentative knock at the door which Naraku was glaring at menacingly.

"Ten." Naraku finished as the door opened and in stepped a nervous toad demon, if he could be called one.

"If you hadn't stepped into this office at the count of ten Jaken, I'd have you strung up by your warty little bottom in less than the time it takes you to blink." Naraku spit out.

"Sir, I-I don't blink." Jaken said lamely, fidgeting with his hands behind his back.

"We'll have to change that now won't we?"

The poor toad man broke out into sweat at the sound of that. "Please mister Naraku sir, I was busy talking with one of our clients. Please don't do anything rash!"

"Tell me something Jaken, who is more important the client or the boss?" Naraku asked getting his voice to calm down.

"Um, I was once told that the client is the most important but I don't think that's the answer you're looking for…" Jaken said looking at his feet.

"My Jaken, you've grown smart overnight!" Naraku exclaimed dryly. " You finally know what and what not I want to hear."

"Yes sir." Jaken said rubbing his hands together and smiling. "I've been only working for you for three years and I already know so much about you." Poor Jaken had no idea that his boss was being sarcastic. If only…

"Then Jaken, why don't you tell me something good I would want to hear. Please me." Naraku said tapping his fingers on the arm rests. "What are the votes so far?"

"Um sir, I-I don't think-"

"Tell me or it'll be back to the salvation homes." Naraku said keeping his voice even while he stared down the green skinned demon.

"One-hundred seventy-one, for Mr.Onigoumo Naraku," Jaken said reading off of his clipboard.

"And?" Naraku asked his voice holding just a hint of impatience. Jaken took a cautious step back.

"Two-hundred twenty-two, for Mrs. Higurashi." Jaken flinched right after the words left his mouth. His eyes were shut tight and the clipboard in his hands up in front of his face as a sheild. When he realized there was no screaming and no things being thrown he opened his eyes and cautiously lowered the clipboard.

Naraku was sitting just as he was before, the same impassive look on his face as before. Jaken let out a mental sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Jaken, tell me why I'm behind at least a hundred votes from Higurashi?"

"Ah, because the people like her more?" Jaken hazarded a guess.

"Wrong answer." Naraku replied throwing a metal paperweight at the scaly demon. It hit Jaken smack-dab on the forehead as he collapsed into a green lump on the golden carpeted floor.

"I'll have to find another secretary. One less green." Naraku muttered.

He had to do something about the election if he wanted to become mayor. Higurashi was really ahead and he'd have to do something to change that. He'd have to make another call to those two buffoons, Hiten and Manten. They had to keep spoiling the products so their company would shut down. It was his entire brilliant thinking actually. Really simple when you thought about it.

When the farmers didn't get paid, they'd go on strike. And that would be a problem for Higurashi. Mr. Taisho would be forced to shut down the Shikon, another big problem for Higurashi. And when the Shikon was shut down, the town was losing money and it was time for Election Day, everyone would want a new mayor. Namely him.

Ah, now that was a plan even Einstein would be proud of, Naraku thought smugly. He just needed time, after all, the saying did say patience is virtue. He leaned back in his chair, if things worked the way he wanted, he'd have his virtues.

* * *

"And last night when I was getting into bed, he called me again!"

"Oh how awful. I feel so bad for you Megumi. I'd be really scared if some complete stranger was calling _me _every night. I mean that's just freaky. The guy probably has some major problems if he…"

Inuyasha tuned out of the boring conversation the two women in the workers lounge were having.

So far he'd seen only twenty people actually working and that was when he included the Janitor. This company was truly pathetic. It was his lunch break now but instead of eating his lunch, he'd snooped around for a while so he could see how all the other workers here were behaving.

Inuyasha rubbed the sore spot where his ear should have been, again. Ow, he'd probably have some bruises on his poor ear the next morning. He dropped his hand from his abused ear and walked over to the elevator. He'd been to almost all of the floors in the office except the basement, so that's where he'd go now.

Getting into the elevator, Inuyasha noticed the mirrors lining the walls of the elevator and turned around to see how he looked.

"Ugh, what has Miroku done with my beautiful hair?" Inuyasha grumbled to himself. His clothes were kind of worn out too. Today he'd worn red, long-sleeved T-shirt and black jeans.

There was a 'ding' indicating that the elevator reached the ground floor and he got out and into a dim lit hall. He walked down the corridor peering through other hallways. Where was this place? He asked himself.

Inuyasha noticed a door near the end of the hall and he quickly strode over to it. There was a sign hung on the doorknob saying: Shipping Crew Only! In scribbled writing.

Hm, now this was interesting, Inuyasha had a feeling that there was something behind this door that would help him shut the company down for good. He reached out to turn the doorknob when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha spun around quickly to see Hiten his new boss.

"What are you doing here Yasha?"

Inuyasha already had an excuse waiting at the tip of his tongue so it came out easily. "I had to go." He said simply, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Go?" Hiten questioned.

"Yeah, um you know to the washroom."

Hiten wasn't done questioning. If he hadn't been there to stop Yasha on time, the kid would have went into the room and found out everything. Then it was only a matter of time till Naraku would skin him alive.

"And this looks like a washroom?" Hiten asked narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"I just got lost looking for it, my office is huge!" Inuyasha lied. Hiten eyed him suspiciously then smiled slightly.

"Yasha, come with me."

* * *

Kagome was floored. The whole day she'd been working hard talking to some photo companies and clients, finding out what they would think a good advertisement scheme was.

She was now sitting at her desk in her soft leather chair in the most comfortable position possible. Her legs were propped up against the hardwood desk and her hands crossed over her chest. She probably looked like a very lazy employee to everyone but she was so tired out and she knew for a fact that Hiten and Manten couldn't fire her because of her behavior of course.

Just as she was about to close her eyes and decide to take a quick nap, the phone on her desk rang startling Kagome and making her feet fall out of their propped position.

"Hello?" She asked picking up the phone.

"Kagome is that you?" Kagome recognized the voice instantly, it wasn't a client but her own sister.

"Kikyo! What's up? I'm bored out of my mind right now, I didn't know it would be this hard to work."

"Oh, Kagome you're at the Shikon right now. I'm sorry, I forgot you were working I'll call later."

"No it's okay, I'm absolutely free right now, what did you want to ask?"

"Just that if you could come help me out at the shop, we have a sale going on here and it's getting really rowdy. But it's okay, now that I know you're busy I'll ask someone else."

"No, Kikyo I was just thinking of taking my lunch break right now, it's no sweat so I'll be over there in a couple of minutes."

"Are you sure? Your bosses might mind…" Kikyo trailed off.

"No, I'm sure they won't mind. Let me just go and tell them."

* * *

"I'm going to need a break." Kagome said.

"What?" Manten asked narrowing his eyes at the girl. She was just too much trouble, and too much smart…or maybe that was just him lacking a whole lot of IQ…

"I need to go, my sister needs help at her shop so I'll be going." Kagome said and got up from her seat across Manten's desk.

"Are you forgetting something?" Manten asked and she stopped halfway through the doors.

"Oh yeah!" Kagome said grinning. "I'm also going to need a driver."

"That's not what I was talking about!" Manten cried. "You're supposed to be working, not dilly-dallying with your sister!"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at the bald man in front of her. "Oh really? Would you rather I _'dilly-dally'_ with uncle Taisho then?"

"No, no, no!" Manten cried quickly all at once remembering that their fate was in her hands now.

"Okay then!" Kagome said enthusiastically her smile back on her face. "Hurry up and make arrangements for a driver I'm supposed to be there in a couple of minutes." She walked out of the door, closing it silently behind her. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles. _Man this was way too easy…_

Inside the office Manten sighed deeply. That little…

He picked up his cell phone, deciding to call Hiten and ask him if he knew where they should get a driver.

"Stupid girl," he muttered incoherently to no one in particular as he dialed the number.

"Hiten, Kagome Higurashi needs a driver, where can we get one?"

"Oh, I think I have someone…"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha questioned his new boss as they stood in the elevator.

"To the eleventh floor, one of our employees needs a driver so I thought you could do the job. After all, you're father's a chauffeur isn't he?" Hiten said chuckling at his little joke. He looked at Inuyasha who was giving him a bland look.

The elevator opened and the two men stepped out onto the eleventh floor avoiding an unnaturally tall man as he wheeled a cart full of supplies down the hall.

Hiten walked ahead and Inuyasha just behind still not sure where they were going. When Hiten had answered him, he'd been too busy thinking about the room that he was about to enter when his boss had stopped him. _Something's there…_

Suddenly Hiten stopped at a door, turning the handle and opening it.

"Miss Higurashi, I'd like you to meet your driver..." Hiten said. "Yasha."

Kagome's back was to the door because she was searching for her cell phone on the desk and so her back was also to the two men as well.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome chirped as she found the phone in one of her drawers and quickly out it into her purse.

"No," Inuyasha said quickly, "It's just Yasha."

"Oh," Kagome said her back still to them as she slowly closed the drawer. Why did it seem that she kind of recognized that voice?

Just as she turned around to look at the driver, Hiten took out a pair of keys and handed them to Inuyasha, attracting his attention to them.

"Here's the keys to my Porsche," Hiten said. "It's parked in the driveway, be careful with it or you're fired."

"Okay." Inuyasha said still looking at the keys. Stupid bosses didn't even keep the company running good and they had their own Porches!

Kagome's jaw dropped as she saw the boy standing in front of her. It was like she was moving in slow motion. She'd closed the drawer, turned her head slightly to see the man whose voice she seemed to think was a bit familiar, and no sooner had she gaped open in surprise at who it was.

Kagome wasn't usually a quick thinker when she was shocked but luckily for some reason as soon as she saw the boy she had tricked just the other day, she turned her head away from being noticed but not until Inuyasha had gotten a good glimpse at her.

His face contorted to a look of shock and…anger? As he clutched the keys in his hand so tightly making his knuckles turn white.

"You!" he shouted at her as he stalked over.

'_Shit, shit, shit!'_ She cried in her head going over every payer she knew in her head and hoping that he wouldn't hurt her.

"_Yeah right," Kagome said plopping down beside Kikyo on her bed. "I wouldn't let him touch a hair on me. Besides, it's not like I'll ever meet him again."_

"_It's a small world Kagome," Kikyo said not glancing up from her magazine._

Ohhhh, Kagome should have listened to Kikyo, now she'd be in for it…

Not only small, this world was prettyunforgiving too…

A.N. Ah, now let's see what happens, shall we? ;;


	7. Mr Driver

Fire Petals 

**Family Comes First**

**Disclaimer: Oh My Gosh! Just today, I met Rumiko Takahashi who was in such a good mood, she handed over the claim on Inuyasha to none other than…me! I was so happy when I took possession of Inuyasha, and that's when I woke up from my dream...**

**A/N: Awww, I have to stay another month in Toronto -- I was looking forward to go to Vancouver but it's just not in my luck…**

**Also, to those people out there still wanting to strangle me for not telling you guys what the pairings are yet…sorry? I just don't want to spoil the ending, I mean who would like it if they already know how the story is gonna end up? (To those people who disagree, please don't answer that…uu)**

**Chapter Seven: Mr. Driver**

* * *

It's hard to really tell when you're dreaming or not. You could always get the person next to you to pinch your arm, that way if it _was_ a dream you'd wake up and get pissed at the person who pinched you. And Inuyasha usually when he was dreaming, it was always about some model or the other that he'd went out with some days ago. Don't get it wrong, it wasn't exactly what you'd call a_ good_ dream but more like a nightmare actually. 

The one or two models he'd gone out with would suddenly try pulling him apart and that's when Inuyasha would start running…endlessly. And when he'd wake up he wouldn't know if it had really been a dream or not, that was beginning to be a problem.

But when Inuyasha had looked up from the keys that Hiten had handed over to him and saw the face of the girl that had tricked him just the day before, he didn't need anyone to tell him it wasn't just a dream. The person in front of him _was_ the girl that he had vowed to himself that he wouldn't spare…and nothing would stop him now.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled at the miffed girl. She had her face turned away from him and was slowly inching away from the desk to the door.

"Uh, uh what are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she reached the door where Hiten was standing puzzled with what was going on.

"What is going on?" He asked raising an eyebrow and looking from Inuyasha to Kagome and back to Inuyasha. But his question was ignored by both of them when Inuyasha let out a snarl and reached out to grab the nervous Kagome. She moved quickly, running behind Hiten-as if that would protect her from the angry hanyou who was intent on hurting her.

"You little-" Inuyasha growled.

"It was just a little joke!" Kagome squeaked dodging away from the boy as he practically shoved Hiten out of his way.

"A little joke!" Inuyasha cried pointing a clawed finger at her. "You think giving me the wrong directions, making me walk around for miles with no food or water, was a LITLLE JOKE!"

"I'm sorry?" Kagome said quietly, more of a question than a statement.

"My ass." Inuyasha swore and made another lunge at her. She screamed again and shot out the door and into the hall. _' He's gonna kill me, I just know it!'_

Inuyasha went after her, right at her heels.

"When I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd never messed with me!" Inuyasha yelled as he gained in on her.

Kagome let out a startled yelp as someone walked out of one of the doors lining the hall. She bumped into the woman nearly toppling her to the floor as she rushed past.

"What the-" the offended woman began but was cut off as Inuyasha ran past, pushing her out of the way again but this time she found herself on the floor.

"Kids these days," She grumbled to herself getting up. "Can't get enough of each other…"

Meanwhile Kagome had gotten to the end of the hall and was desperately trying to look for a way out._ 'I'm trapped, I'm trapped! But I'm too young to die!'_ Kagome thought, then as soon as the words trailed through her mind, she got an idea. She pulled open the first door next to her, which happened to be the Janitors closet. It opened with a loud creak and Kagome quickly stepped into it, closing the door behind her. There wasn't much room to move around, or much air for that matter. But still, Kagome let out a visible sigh of relief.

Inuyasha reached the end of the hall, clenching his hands. _'Where'd she go?'_

He looked around trying to see where she could be hiding, when he heard shallow breathing from the closet right next to him. He turned to it and tried to yank it open. It rattled the door, seeming it would break from just one of his tugs, but the door didn't open.

"I know you're in there, wench!" He growled at the door.

"Go away, you twit-face! I already said I was sorry!" Kagome yelled back. Now that she knew he couldn't get to her she could afford to get him annoyed.

"Like that's going to make up for the time I had wasted trekking around?" He spat.

"Well, you deserved it! You're such an arrogant person I don't think I should have even apologized." The voice from behind the door came.

"If I'm an arrogant person, then you're a conniving little-" he was cut off when Hiten's voice from behind him spoke up.

"Yasha, stop this immediately."

Inuyasha turned around to face his boss. Why the hell should he have to listen to that prick? He could just stop this act and fire all their asses right now!

_But you can't,_ A little voice from inside his head spoke up._ 'You still haven't figured out what's behind that door…'_

Inuyasha grumbled something incoherent under his breath and gave Hiten a good hard glare as he stepped back from the closet. Hiten didn't seem to see it as he knocked on the closet door.

"Kagome, if you're in there, come out here now." Hiten ordered firmly.

"I can't,_ he's_ out there." Kagome replied quietly. She had pushed the handle of a big mop through the doorknob, so Yasha wouldn't be able to get to her.

"Kagome, he won't do anything now come out." Hiten said rolling his eyes in irritation.

There was a moment's hesitation before the sounds of Kagome moving something and then the door slowly opened and she stepped out.

Inuyasha was glaring hard at her as she closed the closet door behind her. She turned her gaze to the wall beside her, suddenly finding it unnaturally fascinating.

She couldn't look into the hanyou's intense golden gaze, but she didn't know why.

"You two, have just acted like two little children running around this office and making a big scene." Hiten said looking at both of them as he spoke.

"Now I want both of you to stop this and act maturely. Yasha, Kagome here needs you to drive her to her sister's shop, so I suggest you both make an effort to get along. Kagome, you will tell him the directions and if you need his help, Yasha will do as you say." Hearing this Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha who was clenching both of his hands into tight fists, and biting his tongue down trying not to scream.

"Sure Mr. Hiten, we'll be good." Kagome said smiling sweetly at her boss.

"Good." Hiten said and turned to walk away. _First time someone actually listened, what a surprise…_

As soon as Hiten had left Kagome turned to Inuyasha not hiding the grin on her face.

"Did you hear that?" She asked happily "You're supposed to act mature…I hope that isn't too much for you."

Inuyasha could stand it no more. Being treated like that- especially by a girl? No way was he going to shut up and do nothing about it.

He grabbed Kagome by her wrist, holding it hard but not so that it would hurt… much…

"Listen up wench, you keep you're mouth shut if you know what's good for you." He threatened. "Or I'll be forced to shut it for you."

"My name is not wench." She said obviously ignoring his last remark. "It's Kagome, but since you obviously have trouble with names you can call me boss."

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her wrist, he'd never hurt a woman before, but this girl was just asking for it. She winced and pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"You touch me ever again and I'll have you fired before you can even process what just happened." Kagome said turning to head for the elevators. When she saw that Inuyasha had made no move to follow her, she called over her shoulder, "My sister's waiting for me so hurry up," then as an afterthought she added, "Driver."

Inuyasha made a strangling motion behind her back, then followed grudgingly after her.

He should have stayed home with Sheera…

* * *

She was going to die she just knew it. She was going to die and Yasha was going to be the only witness. 

Kagome screamed again as the car slid to an abrupt halt in the middle of the empty gravel road.

"What is your problem?" Kagome screeched at a grinning Inuyasha. The hanyou in question grinned wider, showing his display of pearly white fangs.

"Nothing, I just thought it might be a bit more fun this way." Inuyasha smirked revving the engine of the Porsche once again.

(A.N. Oooowww! I broke my nail and now it hurts like hell, sorry if there are a lot of spelling or grammar mistakes )

"You think it's fun to make me want to throw up my breakfast?" Kagome asked giving him an ice-cold glare but Inuyasha was unaffected by it.

"Yeah, just like you thought it was fun to give me the wrong directions." Inuyasha said smiling bitterly. "You could just think of this as payback."

"And you can just think of it as 'I hate you.' When I get you fired." Kagome said huffing and turning her head away. "I'm your boss and I say that you'll stop this and drive like a normal human being."

"Hey woman, you're not really my boss, Mr.Chuo just said I had to do what you said."

"Which is me being your boss." She said evenly. "You've wasted enough time as it is driving like a madman. Now if you don't get me to my sisters boutique, I'll tell Uncle Taisho to fire you."

Inuyasha looked at her with a questioning look. "Uncle?"

"Yes. He's my uncle, and I'm his niece. Is it that hard to believe?" She said turning back to look at him.

"No ma'am." Inuyasha said with a mental smirk. Just whom was she kidding? His father being her uncle? She was more of a liar than he had imagined.

" Now if you don't mind ending your problem with stopping suddenly every time you start the car, shall we go?"

"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha said grinning. She looked away again, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. Inuyasha stepped on the accelerator making the car shoot forward with a sudden lurch. Kagome lost balance and screamed again as the wind whipped her hair around and she hit her head against the dashboard.

"Stupid driver!"

* * *

There was so much more to do but already she was tired out. Kikyo loved her job but hated when the clothing store would have the occasional sales and things would get officially rowdy. 

Right now that's exactly what it was. Rowdy. People were milling around the racks of brand name clothing. Looking at this and that and touching absolutely _everything_.

"Excuse me miss, you can't touch that. It's just a display." Kikyo informed a woman who was on tiptoe and reaching up to try and pull of a sun hat on one of the mannequin's head.

The woman turned around and looked at her with a startled sort of expression before giving her a smile. "Then you can get it for me." She told Kikyo as she stepped away from the plastic figure.

Kikyo shook her head. "No, I meant that it's not for sale." She said. Customers were tricky people, you had to treat the with the utmost kindness so they wouldn't get offended and walk away and you had to do that, even with the more or less dumb ones.

"Oh," the woman said. "Then where are the ones that aren't on display?"

Kikyo managed a smile but to even herself it felt ridiculous. "I'm sorry miss, but they're probably sold out." She said lightly. "There are some other really nice sun hats that are still here and they're very beautiful as-" she would have continued on if the woman hadn't cut her off.

"Very well," she said sticking her nose in the air. "I was only here for the hat." The woman turned walking away form the startled Kikyo.

One customer down, fifty more to go.

* * *

"I hate you." Kagome said venomously as she got out of the Porsche. 

"You'd think I'd know that by the looks you've been giving me." Inuyasha said dryly as he opened his own door and got out.

"Whatever." Kagome said deciding to ignore him as she slammed the door shut. They were parked in front of the boutique Kikyo worked in, other wise known as 'Strip Up'.

"Cute," Inuyasha said reading the name flashing in neon lights. Kagome gave him a glare as she pushed open the door. "It would be better for the both of us if you'd keep your comments to yourself." She said walking ahead and not minding to hold the door for Inuyasha.

"Way to bitch it." Inuyasha said under his breath. He looked around seeing crowds of people, mostly females holding designer shoes, pants, shirts and purses as they waited in line for their turn at the check out desk. There were also tons of women picking out assortments of clothes from racks positioned in the middle of the large room.

He made his way through the crowd, following Kagome and avoiding getting hit by over excited girls with heavy bags. It was like this stuff was for free or something.

Kagome suddenly stopped making Inuyasha almost bump into her. She turned around to face him.

"I have to go to the restroom, I'll be back in a while. In the meantime you can help around the place and straighten up the clothes racks."

"I thought I was just the driver?" Inuyasha questioned giving her a glare. Kagome looked away for him, supposedly looking for the restroom sign.

"But now you're also my helper. Remember what Hiten said about you listening to me? Well, that's what you'll be doing." Spotting the door to the washrooms, Kagome walked towards them. "I'll be just a few minutes." She said over her shoulder.

"She probably has to go barf up because of my driving." Inuyasha smirked. He looked around for something to do when there was a voice behind him.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find this dress in a smaller size?" asked a short girl about seventeen or eighteen years old.

"Ah, I don't work here." Inuyasha said looking behind the girl. Kagome had said she'd be only a few minutes, he didn't want to waste all of his time here when he could have been snooping some more at the office.

"But you can still help me right?" the girl asked looking him up and down. In her little female mind, she'd hit the jackpot.

Inuyasha turned his gaze away from the washrooms and to the girl beside him. Looking at her face he smiled. She was young but she was beautiful. Her red hair was cascading down her back in big curls, obviously not natural. But her face had nice even features, her eyes big and blue and her lips dark and full.

Inuyasha smiled; maybe he wouldn't be wasting his time after all. "Sure I can…"

"It's Sukina." The girl said taking a step closer to him. "Come with me, I'll show you where the dresses are…" She walked off expecting him to follow her and Inuyasha would have done so If he hadn't seen Kagome walk out of the restroom looking a bit pale. Maybe she had really barfed…

"Shit," Inuyasha muttered. He turned in the opposite direction and began pushing through the crowds of girls. He didn't want Kagome to find him yet, if she did she'd just make him do some more work. Inuyasha looked back at Sukina who was looking at him questioningly. He should definitely hook up with her later.

He rushed past the counter and when his hand bumped against a ladder propped up against the white-washed walls. There was a short scream as Inuyasha saw the ladder tip over, making the girl on it fall over, right into his hands. Inuyasha caught her swiftly not affected by the sudden weight on him. (A.N. Kikyo lovers out there I'm not saying she's fat…uu)

He looked at the girl in his hands, she was pretty, about twenty and she was…she was Kagome?

Inuyasha looked behind him to see the real Kagome coming towards him with a troubled look. Perhaps this was her twin? He looked down at the girl again, she was staring at him wide eyed. Kikyo had just seen the hottest guy in her life.

"Um. Sorry." Inuyasha muttered helping the girl to stand up. Kikyo didn't answer him, she was too busy still staring at him.

"I didn't see you on the latter and my hand just bumped into it…Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked when he saw she wasn't listening to him.

Kikyo struggled to get her vocal chords working again. Who was this guy?

"It's okay, thanks for catching me though." Kikyo said.

"Whatever, I'm Yasha by the way." He said looking intently at Kikyo's face. She looked so much like Kagome yet so different. It had to be the eyes. Where Kagome's were big and emotional, the other girl had hers calm and barely any emotion registered in her eyes either. Other than that, the two girls looked almost identical.

"And I'm Kikyo." She said holding out her hand. Inuyasha shook it hesitantly. How could he be nice to someone who looked like the wench who tricked him?

"Kikyo!" Kagome pushed through the crowd as she got to where the two were standing.

"Are you okay? I saw you fall and I thought you'd be hurt." Kagome said ignoring Inuyasha in all her rush.

"It's okay Kagome, Yasha here caught me just in time. I thought I'd only open my eyes in the hospital." Kikyo said smiling lightly. Kagome hugged her sister.

"Thank god you're okay!" She gushed then quickly pulled out of the embrace, "Wait, my driver saved you?" Kagome asked.

"Yasha is your driver?" Kikyo asked totally puzzled. Kagome turned her eyes to Inuyasha for the first time.

"You caught Kikyo?" she asked her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yeah." Inuyasha aid backing up, if Kikyo was her sister, he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

Kagome's look suddenly changed from disbelief to amusement. "And here I thought you were good for nothing."

Inuyasha openly glared at her but Kagome ignored it again and went back to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, this is my driver Yasha," Kagome began. "And Yasha, this is my sister-"

"Kikyo," Inuyasha finished for her. "I know."

Kagome pursed her lips. "You never remembered my name." She muttered half-heartedly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This girl had too many sides. First she was rude and obnoxious and wouldn't even let him say her name, and now she was pissed at him for not remembering it?

"Yasha, go help out at the counter me and Kikyo will come in a sec." Kagome said ushering Inuyasha towards the cash register.

'_Great, now I have to talk to more of these female lunatics…'_ Inuyasha thought meekly.

Kagome led Kikyo away from the counter to the back of the store.

"You'll never believe this!" Kagome said happily.

"Never believe what?"

"Yasha, my driver…is the guy I pranked yesterday!" Kagome finished leaving Kikyo with her mouth hanging open.

"I can't believe this! How come you're not dead yet?" Kikyo asked trying to keep her voice low.

"I told you he wouldn't touch a hair on me." Kagome said smugly. _Although he was pretty close…_

"He works at the Shikon too?" Kikyo asked raising an eyebrow. She was definitely interested in Yasha, and Kagome was the one he was working for.

"Yeah, not much though, Hiten told me he just files and stuff."

"Oh. Wow." Kikyo said unable to produce any more words. Kagome seemed curious. "What's wrong with you?"

"I was just thinking, he doesn't seem as bad as you described him." Kikyo said slowly but the added when Kagome gave her a suspicious look. "I mean he wasn't being really arrogant and all that."

"You should have seen him at the office," Kagome said frowning. "He kept calling me a wench."

"Oh."

"Come on let's get to wok." Kagome said turning away from her. Kikyo nodded slightly.

"Sure, I'll help Yasha at the counter."

* * *

**

* * *

A.N. Really sorry for this short chapter, I just wasn't up to writing a lot, plus with school opening tomorrow I was just a bit busy. But I did write this very quickly, only a couple days after posting chapter six!**

**I just don't want anyone to think that this is one of those stories where Kikyo is the lovable twin and Kagome is not; it's totally different. And to anyone out there, who understands Hindi, I recommend that you go watch the movie that F.C.F is based on. It's called (not translated) Dil Hai Tumhaara. Like I said before, In English it means 'My heart Belongs To You.'**

**So check it out if you can, whoever can't understand Hindi, there are subtitles so just read them! **

**If you have Questions or Comments…you know what to do! (I sound like the guy In Blues Clues...)**


	8. Stalling for Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the story my fic is based on.**

**A.N. :Yawn: I'm so tired. But Yay, I'm finally in Vancouver. It's pretty funny… at first I couldn't wait to get here and now that I am here I'm missing Toronto like crazy. Kay now, what else? Oh yeah, how cum no one is reviewing? Is this story really that bad? If it is, well bummer. I mean it was a very good movie when I watched it. :Sigh: It'll get better sooner or later…I hope.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Stalling for Time**

* * *

When Kagome noticed the time, she was shocked. Whoa, it was six O'clock already and she hadn't even known. She'd been working for the past hours with Kikyo and Inuyasha at the boutique and they were barely done.

Picking up the last few articles of clothing from the floor and depositing them in the 'Stray Clothes' box she turned around and walked over to Kikyo.

"I'm tired." She groaned yawning out loud.

"Same here," Kikyo said. " I can't wait till' we're finished. There's just a few more things to do and we're done."

"Right," Kagome said idly. "But how can you keep up with this job? I'd quit if I were you."

Kikyo shook her head. " I like it here," she explained. "I'm used to it now too."

"If you quit here I could get by bosses to hire you too, ya know." Kagome said going back to her stack of clothes. The store was closed now and all the customers had left the only people that were still there were Kagome, Kikyo Yasha, a couple other staff members and one big mess. All left by the boisterous shoppers.

Kagome looked over to where Yasha was working, only to find that he was not working at all. In fact, he was sitting in a swivel chair with his arms crossed over his chest, his legs stretched leisurely out with his ankles crossed and a languid look on his face.

Kagome's blood boiling, she strode over to him placing her hands on her hips.

"Yasha, what are you doing?" She asked angrily. While she and Kikyo were working endlessly _he_ was taking a nap.

Yasha's eyes were closed, so he lazily opened one to quickly glance at Kagome. Oh, he thought looking at her, she was mad.

"Did you need something?" he asked lazily.

" What are you doing?" Kagome repeated the question. This guy was really getting on her nerves and besides it wasn't her fault she was a little jealous that he'd gotten to relax for a while.

"Taking a nap." He stated shortly and shut his eye again.

"But you're supposed to be working." Kagome said throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Yasha grabbed Kagome's wrist tugging her down so she was sprawled out on his lap. Kagome who was shocked at the hanyou's sudden reaction did nothing but splutter indignantly.

His eyes still closed casually as if he weren't aware of Kagome on his lap, he smirked smugly.

"Pretty relaxing huh?" Yasha asked her opening both his eyes to look at her face.

Kagome had just realized that the two were _touching _and their faces were only inches apart. Blushing ferociously she pushed off of him standing on her feet.

"Ugh, you pervert!" she cried punching him angrily on his upper arm and walking away in a huff.

Inuyasha sat in the same position unaffected by Kagome's wary punch, and grinned with pleasure. This girl was just so easy to tick off, which made it all the more fun.

Kikyo, who was standing not too far off, had watched the whole exchange in surprise. Kagome sure hates him, she thought. But he's not that bad either. Kikyo thought Yasha looked distinct from other guys, one thing for sure was that he looked much more mature, even though he'd just played a little prank on Kagome but he was probably just teasing her.

Inuyasha was still grinning from his little joke on Kagome when he noticed someone watching him. Turning around he saw Kikyo and when she saw him staring back at her she quickly averted her eyes and blushed.

Kikyo felt butterflies in her stomach, not many guys had made her blush like that before, actually she'd _never_ blushed because of a guy. Kikyo looked down at herself only to realize that she was wringing her hands in nervousness as well. And she didn't ever get nervous.

_What is wrong with you?_ Kikyo thought. This was not the way she acted, she was too old to be blushing and getting nervous over a guy!

Disposing her face of any emotion, Kikyo walked casually over to Yasha. Why should she be nervous over a guy she'd just met a couple of hours ago? All she had to do was talk to him, and soon he'd turn out to be like all the other foolish boys she knew of. Behind that pretty face, he was probably an immature guy who was trying out the casual act for a day.

"You really don't like her do you?" She asked smoothly. "Why is that?"

Yasha looked up at her with an amused smile. "Long story," he answered.

" I guess you could say we're not really on good terms."

"I know, my sister told me about what happened at the harbor. You shouldn't take her seriously, I've had my own share of practical jokes from her but she never really means to hurt anyone."

Inuyasha nodded. It was hard talking to Kikyo,it looked like he was talking to Kagome, they looked exactly the same but Kikyo was different. She looked more sophisticated, where Kagome would get easily mad it looked like nothing would set this girl off.

"She just gets on my nerves sometimes." Inuyasha stated shortly after. Kikyo shook her head.

"You haven't realized it yet?" She asked showing a hint of a smile.

"Realized what?" Inuyasha questioned.

"How she bosses you around, how she treats you, it's all an act. She just got her job yesterday so she's just trying out how it feels like to be in charge, plus she doesn't want to mess this up. I guess she's just a little…excited."

Inuyasha was surprised. Well Kikyo had a lot of insight. She really was different than Kagome, in more ways than one.

"Well, that explains a lot." Inuyasha said as Kikyo nodded. Right then Kagome came out of the back room looking as if she was going to fall over any minute.

Kikyo went over to Kagome putting an arm on her shoulder to steady her.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome nodded putting her head on Kikyo's shoulder and yawning again.

"Just tired." She said quietly. "Can we go home now?"

Kikyo looked around the clothes store. There were still a couple things left to do, but she was getting a bit tired herself.

"Sure, the other staff will handle the rest and it's not like this mess is going anywhere."

"Yay," Kagome croaked without much enthusiasm. Looking over at Yasha she narrowed her eyes. She was still mad at him for making her fall onto his lap; it was so not funny.

"Yasha drive us to our house," Kagome said lifting her head from Kikyo's shoulder and grabbing her purse from the counter.

Inuyasha got up from his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "What, no please and thank you?" he joked putting on a hurt expression. Kagome looked back at him wanly.

"Okay," she said to him "_Please_ drive us home." With that she pushed open the front door and walked out to the parking lot.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

"Well," he said, "that's a first." Kikyo just shrugged at him and walked out of the store after Kagome.

* * *

"Hey," Inuyasha said to the sleeping girl, "get up we're here."

Kagome still wasn't moving. Her breathing was slow and even, meaning she was deep off somewhere in dreamland. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, great now he was going to have to wake her.

Putting a hand on her shoulder he shook her lightly.

"Hey, boss," He said shaking her harder. "Get up already." Kikyo shut the door from the back seat as she stepped out. Smoothing down her skirt she walked over to the passenger side to help Inuyasha wake up her sister.

"Man, wake up Kagome!" Inuyasha grumbled defeated. Kagome yawned, cracking open her eyes and squinting up at him.

"Who are you?" She asked bringing up her hand to stifle an oncoming yawn.

"Who am I?" Inuyasha asked indignantly. "I'm Inu- I mean I'm Yasha dammit!"

Kagome just blinked up tiredly at him.

Inuyasha shook his head in disappointment at the girl.

"Just forget it." He said sighing. "Come on and get out of the car," he pulled her out of the car by her shoulder and closed the door shut. Kikyo, who was standing behind him took Kagome's arm from him and guided her slowly up the front stairs. She quickly turned around though, remembering Inuyasha and smiled.

"Why don't you come inside? It's pretty late and I'm sure you're hungry."

Inuyasha was about to say no, when as if on queue, his stomach made a loud rumbling noise. He looked down at it, then nodded up at Kikyo.

"Sure, I guess I could stay a while. That is," He said looking at the barely awake Kagome. "If her highness doesn't mind."

Kagome squinted down at Inuyasha with a frown. "Fine, but if you touch me again..." She said trailing off and opened the front door and stepped in.

"Don't mind her," Kikyo said again. "She's just cranky, but right after she gets something to eat she'll be much easier to get along with." Inuyasha nodded in agreement stuffing the car keys into his jeans pocket and walking into the house with Kikyo.

They walked into the main hall that led to all the bigger rooms on the floor. There was a big chandelier hanging in the middle, it's light displaying their silhouettes on the walls.

"Nice place." Inuyasha commented as Kikyo led him further down the corridor.

Kikyo nodded. "Yes I guess it does look nice but sometimes it gets lonely here. It's just me, Kagome and our mother."

"What about your dad?" Inuyasha asked her. By now Kikyo had led them both into another room and by the looks of the furniture it was the dining room. It was beautifully decorated with huge scenic paintings and backdrops situated on the walls and a long glass dining table to top it all off.

Kikyo stopped in the middle of the room motioning him to sit on one of the chairs. Inuyasha sat down, waiting for Kikyo to answer his question.

"My dad died when I was four." She said without much emotion. She'd been asked that question so many times that now the answer came out easily. " It was a car accident, he was hit by a truck."

"Oh," Inuyasha said quietly. Well, he thought, he sure hadn't expected that. "I'm sorry uh, you know for your loss."

Kikyo laughed again, this time with a sad smile. It was a light, breathy laugh that even he could barely hear. " I was four at the time, it wasn't much of a loss then."

"Yeah, and my mother died giving birth to me and I miss her, yet I hadn't even seen her in person." Inuyasha said solemnly. He felt really different at that moment. Something that he hadn't told anyone, not even Miroku his best friend, he'd told a girl he'd met a few hours ago. Inuyasha knew how it felt to lose a parent, even though he'd told his father that he didn't give a damn about his mother. She was weak, she was a human, she died.

Inuyasha suddenly got up out of his chair looking at Kikyo intently.

"I think I'd better go now." He said quickly. This was just too much, he had _never_ revealed anything about his mother to anyone, and here he was, supposedly under cover!

Kikyo got up too worried about Yasha leaving so quickly.

"No, just…stay." She said quickly. She didn't want him to leave, not yet he really was an interesting guy and she had a feeling that there was something about him that made her attracted to him, and she was going to find out.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes. The cook is probably done preparing dinner but I just have to call my mother, she's in a meeting but I'm sure it won't take that long." Kikyo said and waited for Inuyasha to respond.

"Fine." Inuyasha said after hesitating a moment. Kikyo smiled gratefully at him and rushed out of the room. Inuyasha sighed angrily. He was tired, he was hungry, and he was supposed to be shutting down the Shikon, but then again he hated the food they served at the hotel and he was really hungry.

Inuyasha waited a couple minutes to see if Kikyo would come back, then began wandering through out the room. There were some really nice paintings of scenery along the walls but at the end of the room where there was a large gas fireplace situated, there was some family photos placed on the marble mantle. Inuyasha picked up the closest one. The picture had been taken outside, on a huge garden and the sun was shining brightly. Three people were sitting on the lush green grass, laughing and smiling. There was a man, he looked young and happy smiling as if he'd had the best day of his life. The second person was a woman, she looked very young and beautiful and her smile was a genuine one. And sitting in the woman's lap was a little girl, also smiling and clapping her hands. Inuyasha guessed it was Kikyo. Even though the two girls looked alike, he could tell by Kikyo's eyes that she wasn't Kagome. Even at that age she had the same reserved look.

Inuyasha put the picture down, thinking where Kagome was when they took the picture.

"Probably wasn't even born." He muttered and picked up another picture. This one was of inside a house. The same three people were sitting at a table, Kikyo blowing out the candles on a big cake. Everyone was happy, but there was still no Kagome.

It was weird, because in the picture the cake had four candle which meant Kikyo was four years old in that picture. Kagome only looked two or three years younger than Kikyo, so where was Kagome at that time?

After going through all the photos set on the mantle, Inuyasha was thoroughly confused. He had seen all the pictures and Kagome was not even in one of them.

'_She must hate cameras then.'_ Inuyasha thought dismissively.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind him.

Inuyasha spun around surprised that someone had snuck up on him without him knowing. Kagome was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, giving him a suspicious glare. She had changed out of her clothes and was wearing a pair of jeans over a loose T-shirt.

"I… uh was just checking out your photos." Inuyasha said holding up the picture frame in his hand for proof.

Kagome nodded, coming closer but not breaking eye contact with him. She pulled out a chair for herself and sat down, still watching him intently. There was a long moment of silence before Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"I thought you were going to go to sleep." He said slowly. The way Kagome was staring at him was very uncomfortable; her glare made him feel as if he'd murdered someone and she knew what he'd done. Inuyasha shivered mentally, she still hadn't stopped and it was eerily quiet in the room.

"I just faked that to get Kikyo to come home." Kagome finally spoke up, removing her eyes from Inuyasha.

"You faked?" Inuyasha asked skeptically, giving her a doubtful glance.

"Yeah I did, but if I hadn't she would have stayed there all morning cleaning up. So…I thought that it couldn't hurt to pretend."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he came back to the dining table and took a seat across from her. He was relieved, at least the girl wasn't giving him weird looks anymore, and plus she was talking…he hated silence.

"So, you lied to your sister?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. Kagome looked at him with a frown.

"Hey, you should be glad. I could tell, you were pretty exhausted too." She said defensively.

"So you did this all for me?" Inuyasha questioned teasingly. "How sweet."

"No, I did it for my self and for Kikyo. You should just consider yourself lucky. You know, if I wanted I could make you stay there all night." Kagome scoffed leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Just wait till' you're fired by those two jerks and we'll see if you can make me even lift a finger."

"They can't fire me, even if they wanted. I have my ways with them and even they know it."

"Knowing you, you probably blackmailed them into it. If you can lie to your own sister, you're probably capable of that as well."

"I told you already, I didn't lie to my sister…I just exaggerated a bit." Kagome said narrowing her eyes. This Yasha guy was really getting to her. Every time they tried to have a conversation she would end up wanting to hit him and he would end up smirking his egotistical little head off!

As if reading her thoughts, Inuyasha smirked again revealing the tips of his white fangs.

"That's not called '_exaggerating a bit_', it's called _lying_." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"It's not!" Kagome said, beginning to lose her temper.

"It is." Inuyasha said leaning towards her with a smug smile.

"It is not Yasha, and you know it!" Kagome said leaning towards him as well. She didn't want him to think that he was overpowering her.

"Know what?" asked a voice from the doorway. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked up to see Kikyo in the doorway. They looked back at each other and Kagome, seeing the proximity between her and Yasha jumped back in her seat.

Inuyasha was more controlled, he smiled at Kikyo and leaned back in his chair as well.

"Oh, Kagome and I were just talking about you." Inuyasha said with a sly look to Kagome.

Kagome opened her mouth quickly to try to come up with an excuse. "Yeah we were just talking about how good you are at your job, you know… how you always know what to do."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said faking surprise. " But we were just talking about how you lied to-" Kagome couldn't let Yasha continue, so without thinking she brought her foot down on Yasha's foot hard from under the table, giving him a death glare.

"Shit!" Yasha cursed, glaring at Kagome.

Kikyo gave the two puzzled looks after hearing the audible noise form under the table. "Are you okay, Yasha?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, just fine." Inuyasha said smiling placidly. "Couldn't be better."

Kikyo nodded. "That's great, then. The cook is done making dinner, our mother won't be able to make it she's still in her meeting, but she said she wouldn't mind if we start without her."

The next few minutes the three began having a conversation while waiting for the food to arrive. And Inuyasha had brought up the subject of Kagome's lie two more times but both times was left with a bruised up toe.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo had just finished eating when again, someone interrupted from the doorway.

"Kikyo I need to talk with you."

The three turned around to see Mrs. Higurashi standing in the doorway, a serious expression over her face. Her face was pale and she looked like she had just woken up.

Kikyo got up and across the room quickly. "Mom, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm going out right now Kikyo, if anyone calls tell them that I've gone out but I'll be back by tomorrow so they can call me then."

"Bu tomorrow?" Kikyo asked with shock. "Mama where are you going?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and squeezed Kikyo's shoulder lightly. " I've been trying to call up Mr. Taisho all day and I haven't been able to reach him." She said tiredly. "The farmers that are on strike want something done and since I'm mayor I'll have to talk to Mr. Taisho…this can't go on for long. And plus Mr. Onigoumo is also pressuring me into calling Mr. Taisho. He says that if I can't do something for the farmers I'm not a capable mayor and the people are actually listening to his nonsense!"

"Okay, mamma you have to calm down." Kikyo said gently. "Why don't you eat dinner first and then you can go to Mr. Taisho's house. Or better yet, you can go tomorrow in the morning, you look really tired right now, don't you think Kagome?" Kikyo turned to Yasha and Kagome who were sitting at the table listening to their conversation. Yasha had a shocked expression on his face, though Kikyo could not tell why and Kagome looked worried too.

"Mamma, I think you should get some rest now." Kagome said standing up as well. Mrs. Higurashi ignored her and looked at Kikyo. " Kikyo I have to go right now, if you need something ask the maids."

Mrs.Higurashi turned on her heel walking down the long corridor. She stopped suddenly, wincing and putting up a hand to her head.

"Mamma what's wrong?" Kikyo asked again.

"Nothing Kikyo, I'm alright." Mrs. Higurashi said struggling to stand up straight. She took one careful step forward and collapsed on the floor like rag doll.

"Mamma!" Kagome and Kikyo both shrieked in alarm and ran towards the body on the floor.

* * *

"There's nothing to worry about girls, I gave her a few sleeping pills so she's getting her rest now. It's just that she was going through a lot of stress and that wasn't good for her, just to be safe though I think you should make sure she stays in bed for a while." The doctor explained to Kikyo and Kagome.

Kagome quietly closed the room her mother was sleeping in and looked at the doctor. "But you're sure she'll be okay?" she asked again.

"Yes, just make sure that she gets time to relax, though. It's not good to have too much stress at this age." The doctor smiled at the two girls. " Don't worry, but if you need me again you have my number. Good bye girls"

"Thanks Dr. Hakaku." Kikyo said. The doctor nodded and walked down the hall, leaving the two sisters thinking silently in the hallway.

"I hope she gets better." Kagome finally said with a sigh. Kikyo managed a smile. "Yeah I'm sure she will, but I'm just worried that even after she gets better she'll have so much work to do. I wish I could help…" Kikyo said defeatedly.

Kagome smiled suddenly, as an idea came to mind. "Wait a minute Kikyo, how about _we_ go and talk to Mr. Taisho, that way when mamma's better she'll have some weight off her shoulders."

"You're right," Kikyo said with enthusiasm. "We'll finish the work for her and try to get Mr. Taisho to do something about the strike."

"Exactly!" Kagome said grinning happily.

"But wait, "Kikyo said her smile dropping we can't _both_ go. There has to be someone home to take her of her."

"Yeah," Kagome said. "That's why I'll go."

"But I'm the better talker, if Mr. Taisho listens to me, he'll be sure to make a compromise."

"But you're also better at taking care of mama than I am, so therefor I should go and you should stay." Kagome said.

"You're right, Kagome." Kikyo said. "I'll stay with mamma and you can go, but how are you going to get there? None of our drivers are here right now and you can't drive by yourself."

Kagome was stumped for a second then another thought dawned on her. "Don't worry I'll get there. After all, I still have Yasha."

Inuyasha stood in the dining room, pacing back and forth endlessly. After he had heard that Kagome's mother was the mayor of this town and that she was going to meet his father, he was frustrated. He knew that as soon as Kagome's mom went and talked with his father his father would be persuaded into keeping the Shikon open, and putting a big strain in Inuyasha's plan. Since his father was such a softy, he would easily listen to Mrs. Higurashi, and there would go Inuyasha's hard work all down the drain.

But then Mrs. Higurashi had fainted so Inuyasha had relaxed a bit, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He had called Miroku on his cell, and told him to stay with his father and keep him busy.

"Yasha!" Kagome called him, running into the room breathlessly. She took a deep breath and began talking at once.

"Yasha, I need you to drive me to Mr. Taisho's house, really quick." She said.

_Oh shit. _

Inuyasha was dead, dammit why did she want to go to his father's house now?

"Why?" he asked running a hand over his face.

"Because I need to talk to him, you know about the strike and all that." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

Inuyasha stopped her pulling his hand out of her grasp. "Are you crazy? And what makes you think I'll drive you?" he asked impatiently. "My working hours are over and I'm going home."

"No," Kagome cried. "Please, don't leave, I need you to drive me."

"No way." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and walking out the hallway. "Like I would do anything for you." He scoffed.

"I already said I was sorry!" Kagome said putting her hand on her hips. "What is you problem?"

"My problem, is that I'm tired and I need to go to sleep." Inuyasha said yanking open the door and stepping out.

"Fine," Kagome said crossing her arms and turning away. "I'll just get someone else to drive me."

Inuyasha was just about to close the door when it came to him. Shit, if she wanted to go talk to his father, she really could just get anyone else to drive her. If he went, at least he could stall and let Miroku get his dad busy.

"Actually, I've changed my mind…" Inuyasha said quickly. "I'll drive you."

Kagome whirled around a smile on her face. "Really?" she asked her eyes widening.

"Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, now go get in the car." Kagome grinned and gave him a hug. "Thank you!" she let go of him and ran outside.

"This has been the longest day of my life." Inuyasha groaned and closed the front door shut after him.

* * *

Inuyasha was staring straight ahead at the road but his mind was somewhere else. He was still stressing about the whole situation. Why in hell, did he have to meet a girl so complicated? Inuyasha frowned, the gods were probably up there laughing it up at him right this minute. Why was Kagome so bent up on talking to his father…and what the hell did she care if the Shikon stayed open or not, that was her mothers problem._I have to figure out a way to keep her busy…_

Kagome was facing straight ahead at the road too, but every once in a while her eyes would dart back to Yasha. He looked occupied with something, he was staring at the road, looking as if he was busy driving but she could tell from the look in his eyes that something was bothering him.

She went back to what happened in the hallway. After he had said no to driving her the first time she thought she could never coax him into taking her. But then suddenly he'd changed his mind…maybe Kikyo was right…

"He's not such a bad guy after all." _Woops, had she just said her thought out loud?_

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked turning his head in her direction.

"Um, nothing…I just asked how much time it would take." She said trying to come up with a quick excuse.

"Time for what?" he asked turning his eyes back on the road.

"You know, uh to get to Mr. Taisho's house."

Inuyasha nodded. "Dunno, probably a few hours, four max." Kagome turned to face him in her seat.

"What? Four hours, we don't have that much time." Inuyasha turned reached up to adjust the rear view mirror, averting his eyes away from her. Of course he was lying, but he couldn't let Kagome know that. And plus, he'd never been good at lying anyway…his eyes revealed every thing that he was trying to hide.

"Yeah, dad- I mean Mr. Taisho's villa is in the neighboring town, it'll take a while okay?" Shoot, he'd said dad instead of Mr. Taisho once again, but when he stole a glance at Kagome it didn't look like she'd noticed and if she had, she hadn't said anything about it.

"Well…then just speed up, no one is on this road anyway."

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at her. "Do you want me to get a speeding ticket? Besides I've already done so much for you, I'm even wasting my time here driving _you_!"

"I already said 'thank you' for that! What else do you want me to do, give you a thank you kiss!"

Inuyasha jerked the steering wheel to the left without warning, and stopped their vehicle at the curb. He smirked smugly, Kagome had just given him a great idea.

Kagome turned to him, her eyes widening in shock. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Ignoring her question Inuyasha leaned over turning the key in the ignition and stopping the car fully, with his other hand he put it over Kagome's own, looking straight into her eyes.

Kagome's jaw was hanging slightly open, her heart racing like a runaway horse.

"Um…what are you doing…?" She asked, her voice coming out as a small squeak.

Inuyasha ignored her question and leaned even closer to her, their noses almost touching.

"Say, it's getting a bit hot in here isn't it?" Yasha asked her. Kagome's jaw dropped open even more. Yasha was really close to her now, his breath tickling her cheek and his warm hand still resting on top of her own.

"I'm pretty cool actually…" Kagome said trying to inch away slowly.

Once again, she was ignored by Inuyasha who was quickly thinking of another way to stall the anxious girl.

"Uh, you look really cute when you're nervous." He stated and his mouth hovered over hers. Kagome was at a loss of what to do, she wanted to break free from Yasha and scream at him but her body wasn't obeying. It looked like he was going to kiss her, and Kagome was petrified, but she didn't know what to do.

_What was going on?_

* * *

**Dun, Dun Dun! OoOhh a cliffhanger….my very first. What's going to happen? Will Inuyasha kiss Kagome, will she ever make it to Mr.Taisho's? Well, I already know but it's for you guys to find out.**


End file.
